Spyro the Dragon: The Fight Against the Foe
by aquaorca
Summary: Human mercenaries track down the sinister race The Foe. Unfortunately they landed in the Dragon Realms weakening them one by one. Spyro and friends join the Stealth Squadron to liberate the realms before the Supreme Commander destroys them.
1. A New Adventure Begins

Space was quiet. In this galaxy a raging war between the Earth's humans and the evil race known as "The Foe" stride everywhere. Many planets and systems have been doomed by this race. Lately the human army has struggled with protecting key planets from this army and their "Supreme Commanders". But every race, army, or anything else, had its hero's who answer the "The Call". In an odd but successful way that team of hero's is known as the Stealth Squadron. Recently they liberated a planet inhabited by creatures that were captured in orbs and used as fighters or pets. Now they circle around another planet, unaware of the problems they are about to know.

Flying around the orbit of the planet reveals a large mothership. With four large dark-blue wings, armed with powerful Omega-Beam cannons with a homing gatling-gun in the center of the wings. Powerful red flames where bursting out of the rear of the ship, its engine. The mothership had a long neck which underneath where a pair of twin Omega-Ultimatum cannons, the best weapon in human and Lylat combat ever created. In between the cannon and the neck was a steel door, the entrance and exit for the fighters, the main usage for the mercenaries. Inside was the team's mechanic who was leaning on a steel chair playing with a yo-yo. He had a long streak of boredom on his face.

"Soooo bored…" he said sighing to himself. The yo-yo broke off, but the mechanic didn't even bother. He let out another bored sigh. Outside was a long hallway that was a dorms or rooms to each of the pilots. Sadly a few were empty. After passing through a pair of sliding doors was a large room with a massive glass window. A pair of couches, chairs, a bookshelf and a decent sized TV with a white and dusty console sticking out from the bottom. The remaining pilots were sitting bored to their skulls trying to get comfortable.

Allan Thomson, the leader of the Stealth Squadron was anxiously waiting for a message or mission from their main and peppy commander, General Ruther. The brown haired pilot began falling asleep with two of his creatures from the last planet they liberated.

One was an orange mouse-like creature with a tail that had a thunderbolt on the tip, the same as his ears. He had biddy black eyes and an oval nose. He was playing with portable game console with a pair of white and blue fighters shooting each other in a 3D 16-bit proportion. His fighter tailed the other and fired rapidly sending the other to the ground. The orange mouse dropped his game console and sighed in relief.

"I win again Erick. You can't touch me in Star Coyote" he said to a blonde haired pilot staring at his portable console in disbelief. He stared at him dumbstruck.

"How can I lose to a Raichu?! You have no thumbs!" he complained. Allan coughed up a laugh.

Erick Baron was the team's navigator and computer and weapons specialist. His piloting is still above average, but he's best at analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of his enemy's, no matter what they are.

Sitting next to Allan was another creature with a dog-like face with black, blue and cream fur. He had a spike out of his chest and the top of his arms. He had pointy black ears and four black bangs from the back of his head. He was playing with an acoustic guitar humming a tune that was easily caught on to. Another pilot turned and faced the creature.

"Hey Lucario, think you can play something Latin?" he asked the creature. Lucario nodded and changed his tune to a Latin resemblance. The pilot clicked his fingers and nodded to the tune of the acoustic guitar. "Thanks man." The pilot said his Mexican accent.

Jose Felipe Garcia was a pilot of the human army before becoming a mercenary. A long time friend of Allan and a skilled pilot. He's a tad headstrong, stubborn, but a great pilot and foot soldier of both gun and sword, go figure. Next to him was a black skinned pilot who was listening to a CD while moving his head in a strange fashion. Allan could here the music from the other side and poked him. The pilot ignored him and smiled with a slight chuckle. He turned down the volume and continued to enjoy his music.

The pilot was J.J. Ford. The second best pilot, but also the most annoying one hence his high tone and his ability to be targeted first. He's brave and a good friend and indispensable as a teammate.

Next to J.J. was the teams mentor and former ace pilot Daniel Cunningham. Daniel was with Allan's grandfather and others as the original Stealth Squadron. Sadly Allan's grandfather was killed by on a simple flight around the Lylat system. To this date Daniel watches over Allan like his grandson to continue the Stealth Squadron legacy. He was fixing a robot's leg that was loose. Finally he pulled out his screwdriver and the robot stood up, showing his red rectangular eye that blinked.

"I'll-get-back-to-work" the robot said walking slowly towards a sliding door.

The robot was ROB NUS128, or Roburto, clone of the updated ROB NUS64. His main function was to control the ship and the bridge from problems and fight enemies. He could also be used as a polygraph, navigation coordinator, and even play poker on Fridays. Daniel followed the robot to make sure his leg was working properly. The rest of the team followed along with Raichu and Lucario.

They walked through a long hallway, or the neck of the ship. Finally the group entered at a door which opened. Inside was a room with multiple control panels, seats that lean back and forth, and an area for Roburto to stand and control the ship. Allan who came out first stood on the rail and waited for everyone to pass by. After Daniel sat down in the middle chair he turned and faced the metallic robot.

"Roburto, do we have any messages in our inbox?" he asked the robot. Roburto blinked his red light and stopped.

"There-are-zero-messages" he replied back in his monotone. Allan looked down in disappointed. Roburto blinked and created a "ping" sound from his speaker.

"However…I'm-concerned-about-this-planet" he said pointing at the small window which revealed a black and purple planet with a purple haze surrounding it. Only small parts of the planet was covered in light with green and blue coloring in view. The planet was broken into a set of five to seven large continents.

"Roburto, what is this planet?" he asked the robot. The robot blinked and pushed a series of holographic buttons. A large machine in front of Daniel's control panel opened up while the lights dimmed. The machine opened a large holographic version of the planet. Roburto lifted one of his hands that continue to move up and down.

"This-is-the-Dragon-Realms. No-colonization-or-exploration-has-been-issued-to-this-planet" he replied. J.J. looked at the planet and noticed the broken parts.

"Hey, why is this planet broken up? And what the heck is a realm?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. The robot bleeped again.

"Each-broken-continent-is-a-realm. A-realm-is-an-area-that-is-connectied-to-other-portals-or-gates-to-other-known-areas. Information-is-not-knowledgeable-enough-to-understand-this-thoery." the robot replied putting down his hand. Daniel faced the robot concerned.

"Roburto, scan the energy levels of the…"

"Affirmative. Energy-levels-detected. Energy-levels-are-abnormal" he interrupted. Daniel nodded stroking his chin.

"Think the Foe did this?" Erick asked his teammates. Again Roburto interjected.

"Realms-protected-by-a-force-field. Penetration-is-impossible. Only-a-cargo-ship-has-been-detected-from-the-last-week." Before they could say anything else the holographic planet was sucked back into the machine. A second later, a head of a man in his early-sixties appeared.

"General Ruther here! How's it going Stealth Squadron?" he asked the team. Allan sighed and faced the general.

"Boring General. Except for this planet or realms or whatever you call it." The General's head leaned back and then faced Allan.

"Hmmm. I guess this is good timing." J.J. who wasn't paying attention looked up, dumbstruck.

"Huh?" he said leaning forward on his chair. The general rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Anyways I have done research about this planet. It seems that someone has placed a mass supply of dark energy. Making it weak and vulnerable."

"It has a force field that's unstoppable though" Erick said standing up at general. The veteran shook his head.

"There are two ways the shield could be taken out. By shutting it down around its orbit, and the other way is to weaken the planets magic energy, or its power source." He answered. Daniel nodded his head understanding the planets circumstances.

"So John, were does this go from here?" he asked the general. The head twirled and nodded.

"I'm offering a handsome reward if you could find a way to stop this planets misery. Although there are restrictions. One…no PMK's. Do we have a…" Suddenly the hovering general turned off.

"Link-error-DE0008" Roburto said flipping a switch and turning on the lights. J.J. clapped his hands and then rubbed them in an excited manner.

"I guess we'll just save the planet the hard way!" he said leaving the room. Jose who was quiet got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey I'm coming to. Hold the elevator!" he yelled as he ran after the ecstatic J.J. Allan sighed happily this time and ran out the sliding door with Raichu on his back. Erick and Daniel stared at Lucario who shrugged.

"Raichu needs more practice anyways." He said, playing a jazz tune on his guitar. Erick nodded while Daniel alerted Kent, the mechanic about the mission. He heard a loud "Yahoo" on the other end which almost took his hearing away.

- - - - - - - - - -

The docking bay was different. The fighters would land anywhere as they pleased, along with the Tundra, a one-manned tank. The three pilots ran through the sliding door and ran on the four empty fighters already hovering. Each fighter was designed for many purposes.

Allan hopped into his ProwlerWing, a black and blue Arwing that had a much longer nose but a shorter underside. The weapons where a powerful twin hyper lasers of an indigo color. The only thing human made where the gravity-diffusers. The A-T stabilizers and RBT engines made this fighter quick and nimble and can out-maneuver any fighter. Inside, Allan placed Raichu behind him which could fit a second passenger, but barely.

"It smells nice in here." The orange mouse said. Allan turned around and faced him.

"Like it? I added new cushioning." He said putting on his sunglasses and his headset. J.J. already closed his cockpit window and ignited the engines of his black and silver StealthWing, an Arwing like Allan's, but it was faster, and had just the green twin lasers instead.

Jose tripped into his JetWing, a silver fighter with only single laser capability, but the fastest of the three or four ships. Unfortunately it was the only one that couldn't take a beating.

"_Everyone ready? I got Ruther online again, he'll tell you how to lower the force-field"_ Said Daniel over an intercom. Allan continued to push his holographic buttons. Two other ships appeared with their conditions and model type.

"Communications line, okay. Everyone ready?" he asked over the headset.

"Everything's cool over here Allan!" Jose responded back.

"Don't ask, since you know the answer already." J.J. replied back.

"_Kent, open the hatch!"_

On cue, the steel door opened slowly, while Kent placed an oxygen mask on his face. The door came to a halt which created a loud screech sound.

The trio of ships ignited a massive red flame from behind almost hitting Kent. He jumped out of the way and waited near the exit.

"_We'll be staying here team. We'll let you know when we find other information" _Daniel called on the intercom.

"Everyone, we're heading into an asteroid field, so keep your guards up." Jose let out a burst of air.

"Pfffft. I fought on tougher asteroid belts." He replied back.

"Showoff" J.J. said in his cocky attitude. Finally they charged out with flames everywhere. Kent panicked and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" he yelled putting out the flames.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Allan. I'm sending you a message from General Ruther." Erick said over the headset. Immediately he heard the general's voice.

"Allan, there's some type of ring you must fly into to temporary shut down the shield." He said. Allan made a confused look and shrugged. As they made their way to the asteroid felt he saw a ring far off to the other side.

"Flight through one Force Ring to lower the force field." The General said in his groggy voice. Allan charged ahead of J.J. and Jose.

"I'll lower the force field. You guys watch for any Foe ships." He said on the headset.

Allan swooped under a chain of rocks and began blasting them to make room for J.J. and Jose. Suddenly a trio of red and black fighters appears behind a set of rocks.

"Crap! The Foe are behind this!" he said to himself. J.J. appeared out of nowhere and chased after one of the fighters. Allan rapidly shot down the other two. Again more fighters popped from the rocks and began firing rapidly.

"Do a barrel roll Allan!" Daniel said on his headset. Allan twirled the ProwlerWing violently and avoided the ships lasers. J.J. appeared again and fired a Nova Bomb at the six fighters. All six exploded from the large red sphere of fire.

"If I wasn't so peaceful, I kick some series hide!" J.J. replied after clearing a way for Allan.

"J.J. calm down, I see the ring now" Jose said trying to make sure J.J. doesn't over due it. The ring was a large pink and silver color. Allan immediately charged at the middle with made the ring spin at a high velocity. A visible clear sphere of the realms disappeared.

"We're entering Dragon Realm airspace. My map indicates we should enter near this area…Coastal Remains." He reported from the headset. Jose and J.J.'s Arwings hovered behind him.

"Adjust A-T stabilizer output." The ships began slowing down as the Realm gravitational pull began sucking them down.


	2. A New Weapon and Ally

The team made their way down the Realms atmosphere. Their ships looked like fireballs out of the sky, ready to crash land into the surface. Down below the trio of pilots was a beautiful view of an ocean. Allan looked down and squinted his eyes to see large seahorses leaping out of the ocean's surface. He didn't look surprised, since he knew this was a different planet to him, so anything here goes. The fire around them began disappearing as they began flying only a few feet above the ocean's surface.

"Alright guys you know the drill. Open the wings" Allan said over the headset. Each teammate's wings opened to a more free state while the tips of the wings flipped up. Jose looked at his radar which began to blink rapidly. An energy reading was going off the charts.

"Hey Allan, there's something up head. Check the readings. My radars ready to commit suicide." Allan looked over his shoulder and discovered his readings where bouncing as well.

"Let's land here and take a look." He replied. He charged his thrusters while J.J. and Jose followed right behind him. Ahead they could see a beach with giant crab shells the size of houses.

"Why do I have the sudden craving for seafood?" Jose said to himself. His stomach gurgled a little.

"Daaaannng! What do the people around here feed those things?" J.J. said staring dumbstruck at the large shells. He accidentally hit a seagull that stuck on his window. "Gwack! I can't see man!" he said in a panic tone. Allan sighed over his headset and dropped lower near the sandy beach. He stopped with his brakes and hovered over his landing spot. Finally, the ProwlerWing landed on the ground. Jose landed a few feet from his. J.J, who was still blinded crashed the bottom of his StealthWing into the ground and continued to slide until it crashed into a rock pillar. He opened the window and flattened the seagull flat. Suddenly it disappeared into a butterfly. "What the…how the…never mind." He said jumping off a wing. The trio looked around at their surroundings.

"Man, I wish I had my PMK. I would be less worried if…" Allan's wrist PDA turned on which appeared general Ruther's head.

"I see you made it down safely. The force field is back up again. Now all you need is to find something to defend yourselves." He spoke leaning the head back.

"But General, what about our PMK's?" Allan asked looking a tad upset. Ruther's head shook.

"Always the same like your Grandfather, Allan. Shoot first and ask questions later."

"But…" Jose said trying to interject.

"I've sent you three down here to save these Realms. Not blow them up!" he said in an angry manner. The trio sighed and walked along the coastline for something useful. Allan turned off the PDA, which Ruther's head vanishing.

"Well, we should get star-MOTHER FUMMMP!" Allan screamed trying to hold his language. He grabbed his foot and began muttering many censored words. Jose and J.J. turned around and ran over.

"Dude what happened?" Jose asked him. Allan looked at him angrily with his face red.

"I stubbed my damn foot! That's what happened!" he yelled back. Jose shrugged and bent over at the area Allan stubbed his foot. He felt something hollow and metal-like and began dusting the sand off it. When he got deep enough he discovered a red and brown chest. J.J. stared at the chest in astonishment and helped lift it off the ground. Allan managed to help, ignoring the large pain he felt in his foot. Gently they dropped the chest on a palm tree stump. J.J.'s eyes widened in excitement while he rubbed his hands. Jose and Allan stared at the chest in curiosity.

"Man, I bet I can take a vacation with my share." Jose said feeling the chest with his hands. Allan looked at the chest's key section. The pick was half broken and already loosened, he then touched it and pushed upwards. As soon as a crack was seen, a glow of light appeared from the inside. The trio's eyes began to twinkle as Allan pushed the entire hood of the chest off. They looked inside and found dozens of large sparkling gems in different colors.

"It's better than I thought" Allan said in amazement. Suddenly they hear tiny footsteps coming from where they landed. J.J. quickly closed the hood of the chest and grabbed a large thick stick from behind them. The footsteps began moving into the bushes. Allan looked at J.J. in frustration when he noticed the stick. "Your gonna beat the crap out him with that dinky thing?!" he whispered. J.J. nodded his head standing up.

"Not the way I do it though" he replied. Jose and Allan shook their heads and waited for the creature to appear from the bushes. Suddenly the creature leaped, and J.J. leaped without noticing and landed his body on top of the creature. Unfortunately he was electrocuted, with his skeleton showing like a dieing light bulb. Allan looked at the creature with a sigh, Raichu.

"Hey guys, what's up? Besides J.J. going psycho." he asked scratching his right ear with his oval hand. J.J. didn't reply since he was still moaning and twitching from the pain he felt.

"We found treasure. Look" Allan opened the chest which revealed the treasure. Raichu only smiled with satisfaction.

"Cool, you found more gems." He said looking closer inside the chest. Jose looked at the electric mouse in confusion.

"Wait a minute…what do you mean…more gems?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. Raichu sighed and picked a red gem from the chest.

"Around here they use gems as a currency. I found more after beating up some crabs. They died and vanished into something like this" he held the gem up to give Allan and Jose the idea. They nodded in understanding their treasure. Jose grabbed another and stared at it.

"Hey Raichu, who told you this?" Allan asked the electric type mouse. He pointed his oval hand where they landed.

"There's a hut with a guy named 'Moneybags' who runs a shop. He seemed nice…if I had enough to by that cool sword. I bought this backpack instead for myself! See it has thunderbolt on it and…"

"Wait! What sword?" Allan asked the Pokemon. Raichu sighed and tugged on Allan's leg.

"Just let me handle the gems. This bag can hold an infinite amount of…"

"How can that thing hold all these gems?" Jose asked interrupting him again.

"Magic" he replied. Allan and Jose both raised an eyebrow.

"Magic?"

"Yep, magic"

"C'mon. You're foolin with the wrong guys Raichu. Nobody believes in magic." Jose said with a sarcastic look. Raichu shook his head and pulled out a book with the words "Dragon Realms for Dummies". He opened the book and looked at the third page.

"The Realms are created by the unique power of magic and other powerful energy that gives many creatures a power. It is also one of the main weapons in combat by the one of the majority, the dragon." He said closing the book in satisfaction. "Now you understand?" Jose stared at him in frustration. He nodded slightly.

"Outsmarted by a Raichu. Terrific." He said to himself. The two dumped the chest of gems on the ground. Raichu opened his backpack which somehow made the gems twirl in a circle and then fell right into the backpack.

"If I'm right, we could buy some supplies from Moneybags" he said running off. Jose chased after him making sure he doesn't blow it off at once. Allan picked up J.J. who was limping and still moaning.

"Where am I?" he said coming to. Allan didn't reply as he walked towards the ProwlerWing. He placed J.J. near his StealthWing and began looking inside his cockpit. He took off his green jacket and white shirt. He picked up a green shirt and white vest and put them on. He then found a metal octagon machine with a blue light and hooked it on his belt. Finally he picks up a canteen and a medium-size dark blue backpack with two pouches to add additional stuff in. He closed the window and found J.J. with a black shirt and blue jeans with a grey backpack.

"I see you changed as well. Ready?" he asked with a chuckle. J.J. smiled and followed Allan to a blue hut with a red curtain. Raichu and Jose were waiting for them. He too changed clothes. He wore a red biker's bandana with a black shirt and grey vest. His green pants were the same. He already had his backpack on.

"After you Raichu" Jose said moving his hand like a butler. He rolled his eyes and walked inside. Allan and J.J. followed in as well. Inside were dozens of crates and knickknacks. Vases were placed on a window for decoration. Another curtain could been seen which was opened by a brown bear with a blue pants, a white shirt with a multicolored vest, a monocle on an eye.

"Ah welcome back my electric friend! Oh and I see you brought more friends" he said an Arabian and European accent. Raichu jumped on a crate and looked around.

"Hey Moneybags. We found a chest of gems, so were kinda shopping." He looked at the swords that were standing sideways. One was a tad bigger than the other two; also it had a purple grasp, which had a red symbol with a fire logo on it. "How much for the three swords?" he asked the bear. He picked it up and shrugged.

"I just found it not long ago, but since you're the first customer I had for awhile, I'll make you an offer…nine thousand gems for all three. Includes a holder for them as well." He replied. Raichu immediately opened his backpack and pulled out hundreds of types of gems swirling into a basket. Moneybags looked and nodded with a smile. He took off the swords from the wall and placed them in the holders. He handed one to Jose, another to J.J, and the largest one to Allan. He looked at Raichu to see how much they had left.

"We have a thousand left. Anything else?" Allan looked around saw a small blue vest, perfect for Raichu's size. He pointed at it and Raichu handed over a hundred gems, which was the price on the labeled price tag. He put it on and smiled at Allan. "Thanks!" he said joyfully. Allan smiled back and turned around and faced Jose and J.J. who placed the holders in a side pocket of their backpacks.

"Let's go man. I want to try this out! I haven't touch a sword for awhile!" he said marching out the curtain. Allan and J.J. followed out with Raichu waving goodbye.

"If you need money to spend, Raichu, I'm here to relive you of the burden" he said as he went back into the other curtain.

Outside they walked around and tried out the new swords. J.J. pulled out his which was an ice-blue color with a dark blue grasp. He pretended he sliced someone, which magically fired a small bolt of ice from the tip. The trio jumped in astonishment.

"Holy…did I see what I think I saw?" Allan said touching the tip of J.J.'s sword. It was still cold, almost felt like a blizzard. J.J. slowly backed up and climbed on a small rock. He jumped an stabbed the earth which unleashed a powerful wave of ice and snow, Jose tried to dodge but his feet were caught up in the attack, and froze them.

"Dude what the hell?! Fix this now or I'll…" Allan fired a medium sized flame at the ice which quickly melted in front of Jose's feet. He backed out of the way and fired a small wave of wind at J.J, knocking him off his feet and into a wall." He grinned in satisfaction and stared at the sword with his eyes wide open, along with his mouth.

"I must use this power for good!" he said out loud. Allan pointed his sword at both of them and laughed.

"I am Zorro, prepare to die!" said quickly in his best Mexican accent. He couldn't hold his laugh and did. Jose picked up J.J. and faced Allan who tried to calm down.

"Hey Zorro, lets scout for a bit. I bet we'll find what's goin on around here." J.J. said walking near a cave. Allan wiped a tear from his eye and followed with Jose who was still preoccupied in his swords mystic power.

"So I have the power of wind, J.J. gets ice and you get fire, right Allan?" Jose asked placing his sword back in its holder. Allan shrugged, he looked at the sword and noticed it had three empty slots on top of the fire emblem.

"It looks like I get a four in one special" he shows the markings and slots to Jose who studied the sword quickly. Suddenly they bump into J.J.'s back and huffed in frustration.

"What gives J.J? J.J?" Allan asked him. He walked in front of him and waved his hand in front of his face. Jose looked at him poking him he turned his head in the direction of J.J.'s head and jaw dropped.

"Uhhh, Allan…" he said in a whisper. Allan stopped looking at J.J. and turned in the same direction. He opened his eyes as wide as they could go and saw a massive purple crystal the size of a three story building near a waterfall… without the water. The surroundings were pale and dark, almost scary to look. A gate was opened from below them with four large lizard-like creatures carrying a black and red figure, to hard to see.

"Let me go you ugly gnorc!" the prisoner said in female smooth and raspy voice. The pilots and Raichu ducked behind a pile of rocks, aiming their swords at the gnorcs. Allan pointed two fingers to his face, then at the four gnorcs carrying their prisoner. He was telling Jose and J.J. to flank them, while he and Raichu attack them head on. Finally the gnorcs lay the prisoner near the large crystal and laughed.

The prisoner was a small jet-black dragon with a red underside. She had green eyes and red and black wings. Her nose was pushed in while she had a dinosaur-like head. She was tied up and trying to breathe fire, but her mouth was tied as well, allowing her only to speak.

"Well leave you until Gnasty finds a good way to deal with you. Ruining the Foe's plans…how lame can a dragon yet!" he laughed again.

Finally Jose and J.J. out of the small cave and drew their swords. Jose whirled a quick attack of wind that grew larger from his distance and sent the gnorcs flying to opposite directions. Allan and Raichu jumped from their position and unleashed a wheel of flame and Thunder Wave combination stunning the gnorcs from everywhere. Suddenly the gate opened with a dozen of them running around with tiny and weak clubs of bones. One fired a bow at Allan, but he quickly pushed the metallic octagon which created a reflective shield around his body, sending the arrow straight back at the gnorc in his head. He fell and disappeared. Allan strafed and fired a barrage of small flames at his enemies charging towards the prisoner.

" Back me up guys!" he ordered. Raichu followed Allan and fired a Thunder-Bolt at a trio of gnorcs. They quickly were fried and became a pile of gems. Allan dove in front of the dragon who looked him with confusion. Allan smiled and untied her mouth, allowing her to speak clearly.

"Thank you, I thought I was done for" she said weakly. Allan pulled out a small pocket knife and began cutting the ropes from the arms and legs.

"Some challenge you guys are!" J.J. said slicing a gnorc in half. A burst of light came out and exploded into more gems. Jose created a small whirlwind and tossed three more up into the air, then causing them to crash into the ground. Allan finished the last piece of rope and untied the female dragon. She shook off and charged on the large group of gnorcs, about twelve were standing ready to charge. She leaped into a small gap between them. They all stared at her angrily in a stupid way.

"Get her! Forget Gnasty!" one said out loud. They dog piled on her until the entire group covered up in an ugly green puffball. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared from underneath the pile. A swirling vortex of shadows appear twirling the dozen gnorcs in the air. Finally a massive explosion of power erupted from all around it became pitch black making it impossible to see.

Allan tuned on his reflector to see where the dragon was. Finally light was brought back, allowing Jose, J.J, Allan, and Raichu to see the result of the dragonesses attack. There in the middle of the area was the dragon standing in a fighter's stance. Allan backed away but the dragon relaxed and slowly walked over to the foursome.

"I don't what she did but…that…was…awesome!" Jose said stunned at the attack. The female faced him and smiled.

"You're alright for a hatchling" J.J. said acting cool. The dragon raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"Excuse me? I'm thirteen, that's a teen" she replied at J.J. who backed away feeling stupid. The two pilots walked away while Allan walked up to the giant crystal. He felt it and could feel the energy it possessed. "That's a dark gem. Unfortunately I can't destroy it." She said sadly. Allan knocked on it and opened his backpack. He pulled out a square computer with a timer on it he place it on the dark gem and set it for five minutes. Before he started the countdown he looked at the dragon.

"What will happen if I destroy this?" he asked the dragonesses. She looked at him and then at the clock.

"It'll melt. I don't think blowing it up will knock it down." She replied. Allan chuckled.

"Not the technology you might have" he said and pushed the countdown button. The two ran out of the waterfall area and back into the cave. J.J, Raichu and Jose were waiting for them from the other side. The two passed the trio and walked panting. A minute later a large explosion came out of the cave. Fire and smoke was released from the exit. The tall dark gem fell to the ground and hissed as the gem melted into a liquid matter, which it soon evaporated. The waterfall area became lively again with water pouring out again, making a stream, and into the ocean and a nearby river.

Allan looked back at the cave and walked inside with only the dragon and Raichu behind him. They took a great look at the restored waterfall and sighed in relief.

"Coastal Remains is fixed thanks to you guys" the black female dragon said staring at the waterfall. Allan and Raichu nodded and walked back outside.

"So what were you doing around here to get captured?" Raichu asked walking next the female dragon.

"I tried to stop the Gnasty from spreading dark gems everywhere. I was asleep one night, and the next thing I know I was bound and tied up and taken here." She replied. Allan nodded and checked his PDA and the energy readings. They were almost normal in this area.

"I you listening they're working with the Foe. A race of disgusting lizards and slugs who want nothing but domination. I guess they worked a deal to get Gnasty to come out and attack these parts." Allan remembered his manners and stopped walking. The dragon and Raichu stopped as well. "My names Allan and this is Raichu. Over there is J.J. and Jose." He said the dragonesses smiled.

"My names…Cynder" she replied back. Allan nodded agreeing to a good name.

"Well Cynder, I guess we should get going. I have chores I still have to do on the _Atlantis_" he said waving goodbye. Cynder ran in front of Allan and lead the way out.

"The Atlantis" she asked moving her head slightly. Raichu walked next to her.

"Our home, the mothership around your planets orbit." He replied. She became more confused.

"What do you mean my planet? Wait… are you saying your…"

"Not from this planet? Yes" Allan replied. Cynder looked at him in disbelief. "Well since we both want to save the Realms, why don't join us. We always could use the extra hand" without hesitation, Cynder nodded and smiled. She followed, and met up Jose and J.J. who were growing inpatient. "Sorry guys. I like you to meet Cynder. She'll be helping us out saving the Realms."

"Anybody who can tan hides can join anytime!" J.J. replied.

"Double for me J.J." Jose replied from J.J. The five walked over and introduced Cynder to the Arwings. She widened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Lets go. Raichu, help Cynder to fit in the back with you." Raichu nodded jumped on the ProwlerWing. Cynder jumped up and slowly placed herself easily on the left side, leaving plenty of space for room and enough for Raichu. Allan jumped in the cockpit and closed the window. He reached for a white bag and handed it to Cynder. "You'll probably need this" he said putting on his sunglasses from his white vest. He pushed a sequence of holographic buttons and the engine began to kick in.

"Here we go!" Raichu said to Cynder who suddenly felt a shade of green on her face. She grabbed the white bag and…coughed.

"That's perfectly normal for a first timer" the ProwlerWing hovered over the ground and faced the sky above the ocean. The engines ignited a massive burst of flames. The fighter began to shake as Allan saw Jose and J.J.'s ship blast into orbit. Finally Allan charged out into the sky passing clouds.

"WAAAAHHHH!!" Cynder screamed holding on to Raichu. He tried to push her off but her claws were stuck to him. They already could see stars and darkness.

"Almost out….aaannnnndddd….now we're out" Allan said turning and facing the two in the backseat. Raichu watched as she was "coughing" more into the bag. "I got more if you need any" he said with a smile. A ping sound was heard which showed the location of the mothership, the _Atlantis_. Cynder finally felt better and gazed her emerald eyes over the Realms and into space.

"Krrttzzz-Roburto-here. Opening-the-sliding-door" Cynder turned her head and saw a massive vessel with four gigantic dark-blue wings and the rest a silver color. She stared with astonishment.

"Its…Its…"

"Amazing isn't? My grandfather designed it and created the original Stealth Squadron. Your looking at the best mercenary group in the entire human race" he said proudly. Finally the steel door opened up which Allan saw Kent, Jose and J.J, waiting for them. "how about a good nights sleep? I have to send a lot of data." Cynder poked her head at Allan and smiled.

"Actually I'll stay up. I want to look around" she replied. Allan shrugged and piloted the fighter into the docking bay.


	3. The Flight to Dragon Village

The mothership, which was usually quiet, became a place filled with curiosity as Allan and Jose were giving Cynder a tour of the _Atlantis._ First they showed the hanger or docking bay of the mothership, which took an hour with Kent, the mechanic asking many questions and taking pictures with a broken camera. Then Jose showed her the dorms, or rooms of everyone on the ship. She noticed the three empty dorms.

"Are these the guest rooms?" she asked Jose. He turned to Allan who let out a small sigh.

"Actually those were rooms of past teammates. Sadly they decided to go solo" he answered. Cynder nodded in agreement and followed Allan to a small area with two doors. He opened one which revealed a dorm with four small beds with a cabinet for each one, and one bathroom.

"This is the guest room. Sorry it's not your type" Jose said scratching his back. Allan closed the door and lead the two over to the Space-Line room, which featured the massive window showing the purple hazed planet. Cynder quickly ran over and gazed out the window staring at the Realms in awe.

"I never thought to see it look so beautiful" she said in a whisper. Allan looked over at Jose and stared at him insecurely.

"And that's why I didn't buy the satellite dish" Jose rolled his eyes and walked into the door that lead into the briefing room.

"Hey Cynder, we're heading to the briefing room. Want a look see?" Allan asked the dragoness. She slowly turned her head, nodded, and followed. The two walked through the metal door and walked down the empty neck of the ship.

"So… why is this so long and pointless to get to the next room?" she asked the pilot. He chuckled and continued to look straight on.

"My Grandfather sorta stole this idea from another group of mercenaries from another system of planets." He replied. Cynder laughed back as they finally passed another metal door that slid open, revealing the rest of the team and the main controls of the ship. Allan led Cynder over to the metallic robot who was still twitching from the lack of funds. Roburto bent his head to see the black dragoness.

"Greetings. I-am-ROB-N-U-S-1-2-8-or-Roburto-for-short. I-control-the-ship-and-the-bridge" he said in his monotone. He lifted his head and continued to monitor a screen while still twitching. Next, Allan walked over to Erick who was underneath a control panel, tinkering with the broken parts.

"Cynder, this is Erick Baron, our computer and weapons specialist" Erick tried to move out but was startled and smacked his head on the ceiling of the control panel. He laid silent while Allan shook his head in disappointment. "this happens every time we have visitors" he joked. Cynder smiled and saw Lucario playing with his guitar. He stopped and walked over placing the instrument on his back.

"Nice to see someone new, I'm Lucario" he said pulling out a paw. Both Cynder and Lucario shook paws and continued to chat, while Allan tried to help Erick up.

"Come on Erick, wake up. I know you faked it this time, because lizards freak you out" he lightly slapped Erick's face. The blonde pilot woke up with a stroke of embarrassment down on his face.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he said trying to stand up. Allan slightly nodded his head and got up and found Daniel asleep. J.J. turned his seat around and rolled his eyes.

"Hey gramps! Wake up!" he shouted at the veteran. Daniel quickly woke up and noticed Cynder and Allan snickering at the drool on his face.

"Very funny. So… this is the dragon you brought aboard" he said pulling out a pair of miniature glasses. "what's your name?" he asked a tad louder. Erick who didn't hear the first line spoke first.

"Erick"

"Not you dummy! The dragon!" Daniel replied in frustration. Cynder faced the mentor pilot.

"My names Cynder" she said proudly. She sat down near a soft cushion area around Daniel.

"Hmmm…interesting" he said stroking his chin. The dragon cocked her head, a tad confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Daniel began typing holographic buttons from his control panel. A large flat screen with a set of dates appeared on the holo-screen. After clicking a few dates, a stopped and turned around, facing Allan and Cynder.

"Did you have a mother with the same name?" he asked staring back at the screen.

"No. I was…uhh…" she stopped talking and froze from the question. Allan marched up and looked at the screen and then faced Daniel.

"What are trying to prove? She's evil or something?" he said looking at the many incidents from six years ago and far back.

"She might be"

"WHAT!?" the entire team yelled. Roburto ignored by muting his hearing device. Allan faced Cynder who had an extremely sad and guilty look on her face. A tear was beginning to fall off her cheek.

"How… did you find out?" Allan asked with rage. Before Daniel could answer, J.J. got up and faced Allan with the same anger.

"Cause she's…"

"Wrong color and not human!" he said to J.J, who quickly walked back. Daniel leaned his chair and pointed at the many statistics on the holographic screen.

"I hacked into a library somewhere down around the Realms and saved all sorts of data about the planet. It's amazing that the 'C' area was mostly about…"

"I get it! Is this true?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes…but I was possessed! A puppet to that Dark Master! You have to believe me!" Allan faced Daniel and faced the green screen.

"Look under 'D" he said. Daniel nodded and searched for many areas in "D". Daniel backed his head and blinked rapidly at the results.

"Great Scott she's right! According to a mythological chapter, a 'Dark Master' possessed a young hatchling and used 'her' own will to attack a normal sized Realm. From the book 'Myths', by a Ignitus, copyright last year, blah blah blah" he said.

"Ignitus wrote a book?!" Cynder exclaimed with a surprise expression. No one asked, while Allan and Daniel sighed in relief. The screen closed all its applications and showed the planet again. This time one area was beginning to clear up, the same location Allan, J.J, and Jose landed.

"On to new business. Thanks to your actions, the force field has gotten stronger" Jose turned his chair around and pulled both hands out, doing the "thumbs-up" hand gesture. Daniel rolled his eyes and continued.

"Unfortunately it makes it more difficult to pass through. So you'll have to fly through more Force Rings to temporary deactivate the shield. Second, there's still a whole mass supply of these 'Dark Gems' that are spreading across rapidly…"

"And we take them out, right?" Jose answered quickly. Daniel nodded and continued.

"Fortunately there is someone who knows everyplace, every Realm on this entire planet. There's only one problem"

"Just tell us who it is and we'll find him" Allan replied ambitiously.

"That's the problem, there's no one that knows the place by the back of their hand, or paw, or whatever" Daniel said with a disappointing sigh. Allan and Jose shook their heads.

"Wait. I think I might know someone who can!" Cynder said tugging on Allan's leg.

"Any idea who it might be" J.J. replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and faced the blank screen.

"A very close friend named Spyro. He's practically a hero everywhere! He saved me from the Dark Master." Allan faced Daniel who quickly typed up the name. Immediately he found the residence and location and exact coordinates.

"Roburto, save that information" he ordered the robot. He beeped while the read rectangular eye blinked.

"Location, Dragon-Village. Coordinates-2-8-7-5-3-4-5-6-5" he replied saving the digits in his memory.

"You should get going since there's still light" Daniel recommended. Allan nodded and carried a sleeping Raichu out of the sliding metal door, while Cynder and Jose followed. J.J. sat alone with Erick, Daniel, and Lucario staring at him with impatient looks.

"All right, all right I'm goin" he said avoiding getting thrown out. He picked up his backpack and walked out the metal door.

"Sometimes I wonder why I asked him to join." Daniel said to himself.

- - - - - - - - -

In side the docking bay, Kent was dozing off a deep sleep still with his oxygen mask on. Allan placed Cynder and Raichu in the back seat. This time she felt more comfortable about flying.

"The bags are located near the…"

"I don't think I'll need them" she replied back. Allan shrugged and climbed in the cockpit, pushing the routine buttons. The entrance opened up, unable to wake Kent up from his sleep.

"Think we should wake him Jose?" Allan said over the white headset. There was a small stream of laughter before there was a reply.

"Let him learn on his own." He replied back.

"Okay. Your call" Allan said in a carefree attitude. Finally the ship hovers in mid air while the engine and gravity diffusers begin to ignite.

"_Ruther's online. He'll tell you how many rings you need to fly into" _Daniel called over the intercom. Kent, only moved a little on his side from the loud speaker. A huge wave of fire burst through the three Arwings. Jose's ignited a massive flame that struck Kent in his sleep, as soon as he woke up.

"What the… AAAAAAHHHH!!! I'M ON FIRE! QUIT LAUGHING YOU IDIOTS! I'M ON FREAKING FIRE!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Kent rolled over screaming and panicking. "oh my god I'm gonna die! My life is definitely not like the movie Star Fox!" he continued to panic even though the fire was gone. J.J. quickly jumped out with a mini extinguisher and fired a round of cold foam covering the mechanic.

"Get up you sissy. I can't believe _you_ were afraid of fire. You need to bathe to avoid getting burned. You have enough oil on you to create fuel for a candle!" he said throwing the extinguisher at the mechanic. He felt embarrassed and walked to a bathroom to change and wash for the first time in two weeks. J.J. hopped back in his Arwing and closed his window.

"Man, can we go? Today!?" Jose said impatiently. Allan sighed and charged out of the metal entrance, this time without hearing the scream of Cynder behind him. Nearby they could see an asteroid belt, which guarded a long range of Force Rings. Allan increased his speed and flew into the belt. Suddenly a "ping" sound appeared from his headset.

"Allan, this time you need to flight through more rings to deactivate the shield. Flight through three Force rings to lower the force field." Another "ping" sound was heard over the headset.

Asteroids and meteors were in every direction. Instead of dodging, Allan fired rapidly at every meteor he ran into. One after another, huge chunk of rock was destroyed as they passed through. Soon they made it to another pile of asteroids heading towards them. They were avoidable which made J.J. and Jose fly ahead, approaching a Force ring. Suddenly a shot of laser fire trickles near Allan. He easily dodged the shot and fired a Nova bomb back at the rock. Five Foe ships appeared behind the rocks and began firing rapidly. J.J. fired his twin lasers behind them which scattered the squadron. Jose joined him as they chased one.

"Try not to get shot. I want to at least die somewhere in the Realms" Cynder said sarcastically looking cautiously out her side of the window.

"We're not going to get-ACK!"

"What?! What!?" Raichu panicked. Allan laughed as he charged in on the first ring. Jose was near him trying to shoot down another enemy fighter.

"C'mon man! Hold still and let me shoot ya!" he said angrily. J.J. swooped out of nowhere and blasted his target, shooting it down.

"Dude! What's the big idea!?" Jose yelled over his headset. He fired a warning shot near J.J.'s prey which fell easily.

"What's your problem?" he asked in a fake insecure tone. Allan sighed and passed through the first ring. Another one was near which was surrounded by a trio of large battleships.

"What?! Are they that desperate!?" Jose complained. Allan saw the ring behind the middle battleship. More fighters were approaching on his radar which was glowing red rapidly.

"Holy…we're entering a Foe defense sector!" he yelled. The other two just jaw dropped and noticed five large objects approaching them.

"Incoming enemy missiles!!!"

"Crap! Shoot em down!" The Jose and J.J. attacked two of them while Allan fired rapidly at the other three. J.J. shot down his and began shooting another one. Allan managed to shoot down the other two leaving the last one to Jose. Even with the damage he gave it the missile self-destructed near him almost getting Allan and J.J.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed in terror. His nose was burned off and so was a piece of metal armor. "duuuude…why do I feel wet down below?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Did we get 'em?" asked an apelike creature with a tall white helmet with the letters "SC" in red. In front of him was a Foe lizard beginning to panic as he launched the last fighter from their docking bay.

"Not yet sir" he replied. The ape walked down a hallway with a stern look on his face.

"Deploy my Rock Crusher. Keep firing private" he ordered and left the control room.

- - - - - - - - -

"Your making this look easy" said Cynder as she held her breathe and beginning to shake. "Have…have you ever been shot down?" she asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes, but that was sort of a kamikaze strike. Besides, that old one couldn't do what this baby does" he replied back firing a Nova bomb at one of the battleship's bridge area. The vessel began making releasing energy and fell downwards while small bursts of explosion are being unleashed. The same went with J.J. who took down everything defending his prey before firing heavily at the exposed and defenseless battleship.

- - - - - - - - -

"Commander!!! WAHHH!" one lizard screamed inside.

- - - - - - - - -

With the last two gone Allan, Jose, and J.J. fired an endless stream of laser fire at the bridge. The lizard from earlier was shot in the in multiple areas and fell while everyone inside screamed as the ship sailed downwards.

"Was that it? I took a little scrap of paint and metal and that was it?" Jose complained over the headset. Raichu poked Cynder to get her attention.

"Wait for the boss to come, that'll shut them up" she giggled a tad before Jose was screaming from a pair of missiles. A new voice was being heard over the headset.

"I cannot allow you to go any further." Said the voice. Immediately a large machine appeared over Allan's Arwing. The vessel had a massive shield that had lasers in the middle, along with the weak point.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Galaxicous, Supreme Commander of the Dragon Realm invasion." Cynder sprang up to Allan's shoulder where the headset was and drew rage and hate all over her face.

"How dare you ruin my home and my life with your intent to rule over everyone I care about! If I could just be my adult form for just ten minuets I'll…"

"Do what? Enough of this. Let's see what you got." The shield began to spin showing a green glow from a small area. Allan immediately fired at the open area and damaged the shield. Soon the shield began moving clockwise, exposing another spot. J.J. charged in and missed fired, hitting the shield which never took any damage. Instead it fired back a powerful green glow, slow enough to evade.

At the last second the spot blew up into a tiny explosion. Moving the shield again. Allan fired another round of laser fire which only attracted a little from the shield. The area died out which launched the shield at Allan. He barrel rolled out of the way easily and faced a deep hole in the released ship.

"Your more cunning than I thought. How about…this!" the hole became another exposed spot, but became protected by a string of blue and white electricity. Allan again barrel rolled the fire which practically stayed in the middle.

"Blast! I have to recharge!" Galaxicous said pounding his hand into the control panel. Allan held his fire and released a red bolt of energy at the core. The bolt of energy barely damaged the core while another electric attack was beginning to form. Quickly Allan boosted in front of the core and fired rapidly before the second. The bolt was ready to fire it's wave at him.

"Are you out of your skull?!" Cynder yelled ducking under the seat. At last, the bolt suddenly was disabled with the core gone as well. The ship though wasn't self-destructing.

"Well played. I'm no match for you" Galaxicous said in his snooty monotone. "I admit defeat" J.J. flew over the vessel and waited for him to fire back. Cynder still full of rage stared at Allan.

"Are you going to listen him?! After what he's already done?!" Allan pulled up his index finger which meant "wait". Galaxicous turned his ship around which showed a pair of two empty slots. They lit up and fired four missiles at Jose and J.J.

"If this does NOT WORK…" he fired a pink ray at Allan's fighter trying to make it impossible to defeat him. He somersaulted to avoid the ray with it's up and down motion. "hurry you stopid piece of crap! Murder that human and that dragon!" he yelled insanely at his ship. Allan fired a Nova bomb at the exposed spots destroying one and critically damaging the other.

"This is for your planet, Cynder" Allan said in a whisper. He launched the largest weapon the ship came with… one Omega-Type A guided missile. It struck the middle of the ship that destroys the exposed area, and practically destroying everything else.

"No…no…NOOOOO!!! I CAN"T BELIEVE I LOST TO THIS SCUUUMM!!!" The ship exploded into a massive red and white blinding circle. Fire and electricity was released everywhere, burning metal part where scattered at everything.

"Enjoy hell you scumbag" Allan whispered in anger. Cynder stared at the last piece of metal burning from the Supreme Commander's vessel. Her rage began to die down with a great sight of relief. She looked under the seat to see Raichu hiding under the seat.

"The bad guy's gone. You can get up now" she said sarcastically. Raichu grew a streak of embarrassment on his face trying to get up.

"Everyone alright? Respond back"

"I'm alright Allan. J.J.'s got everything covered" J.J. replied acting cool in a selfish way. Jose flew his over near Allan's Arwing.

"See my ship? Does it look okay to you!?" Jose yelled angrily over his headset.

"Hey that's a famous line in my game Star Coyote!" Raichu replied laughing. His comment was heard over Jose's headset.

"Real funny Raichu! How would like to be my first meal when we land?!" he asked in even more anger. Allan chuckled and aimed his nose from his fighter at the last ring. He charged in and passed it, allowing the ring to spin and lower the visible force field. "Dang man. I thought that was it for us" Jose said sighing and calming down on his headset. The trio charged in towards their next location…Dragon Village. Cynder smiled and laid back as they began vibrating and turning into a large ball of fire in the atmosphere.

"I can't wait to see Spyro. Its been six years" she closed her eyes and began to daydream.


	4. Enter Spyro, Flame, and Ember

The vibration of the ProwlerWing soon began to calm down as the team was flying over a beautiful terrain of grasslands and forests. Raichu and Cynder dozed off while Allan pulled out a soda underneath the seat. He looked over to his right and flipped on a switch and moved a knob to hear a tune of smooth jazz on a line of speakers. Cynder and Raichu immediately woke up in astonishment as they heard the sound of an acoustic guitar being played on the radio.

"_That was Lucario and Peter White playing 1-2-3 here on SKY.fm, the galaxy's smoothest jazz, 24 hours a day. Next we'll be playing Nils's 'Just Smile', followed by Spyro Gyra's 'Morning Sun' here on SKY.fm" _the announcer said on the radio. Raichu poked Allan's shoulder which got his attention.

"When did we get a radio?" the electric mouse said in awe. Allan chuckled and turned up the volume so the two could here.

"Just something special I bought. Look, it even shows who's playing and what the song is!" he said looking over at the song "Just Smile" on a small, but bright screen in a turquoise color.Raichu nodded in agreement and sat back down on the soft and smooth cushioning of the passenger seat. Cynder poked her head around and faced the screen which even had an endless timer on it.

"What other stations you have?" she asked the pilot. Allan reached for the knob and began turning for other channels.

"_Who do you need? Who do you love? When you come undone…"_

"Songs over" he turned the knob again, slower.

"_I'm like a bird! I don't know if I'm floating, I don't know where my home is…"_

"Dang! Missed another" Allan grunted turning the knob harder. Finally he found a station that he liked. "Let's try 181"

"_Welcome back to 181.fm, the Office! Enjoy our now playing party hour"_ Allan moved his hand away from the knob and typed on the radar screen. A time and distance appeared on the small green monitor.

"We got fifteen minutes till we get there. So relax and unwind" he said turning up the volume of the radio. A guitar began playing solo.

"_I know what cha doing. See it all too clear. I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears. You really had me going, wishing on a star. But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far. I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn. Well it must have been that yesterday, was the day that I was born. There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide. You really can't be serious if have to ask me why. I say goodbye…"_Allan who was lip-syncing the words began singing the next set of lyrics.

"Cause I am barley breathing. And I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding. Imagining you care. And I could stand here waiting. A fool for another day. But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price, the price that I would pay" he pointed his head back at the radio which was continuing the lyrics.

"_Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about? I used to be so certain and I can't figure out, what is this attraction? I only feel the pain. There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame. Will it ever change..." _Cynder poked her head out, smiling while enjoying the music.

"Cause I am barley breathing. And I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding. Imagining you care. And I could stand here waiting. A fool for another day. But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price, the price that I would pay. But I'm thinking it over anyway, thinking it over anyway"

"_I've come to find, I may never know. Your changing mind, is it friend or foe? I rise above, or sink below. With every time, you come and go. Please don't come and go"_ the trio who were now nodding and moving their heads in a different motion and beat from the song stuck their heads out ready to…

"Cause I am barley breathing. And I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding. Imagining you care. And I could stand here waiting. A fool for another day. But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price, the price that I would pay" the three laughed as Allan turned down the volume and switched the channel back to the SKY.fm station. As they tried to calm down Allan noticed the timer was under ten minutes.

"Well, getting close to land. For once I like to fly around somewhere peaceful and not get shot at" on cue, Jose fires a small quick round of fire missing Allan's wings as a joke from his statement. "Ha ha. Very funny Jose, wait till we land. I got something to show you" he replied in an insecure tone. Jose was still laughing but quickly stopped when he heard a loud explosion. In the distance a green gnorc was flying through the air with his butt in smoke screaming, trying to hit his SilverWing.

"How did they do that?!" Jose said trying to stay in the group. Another gnorc appeared, along with three others.

"I guess the funs over." J.J. said taking out his CD. They were now over an ocean, which ahead were five ships stuffing gnorcs in cannons. The three pilots stared, and shook their heads in disgust.

"How R, E, tarded are these guys?" J.J. asked dodging another flying gnorc. Jose who was still damaged flew near him.

"I don't know about you man, but I feel like kicking the freaking crap out of them!" He replied back and used his boost and charged ahead. Allan and J.J. sighed and followed dodging another round of cannon fire. Jose quickly launched a Nova bomb at a ships mid-section which caused a massive explosion of wood and flying gnorcs. Allan fired at another ship making waste to the crew, while J.J. fired rapidly near the cannonballs. They exploded and sliced the ship in half of fire and wood. Allan continued straight forward, doing a barrel roll from a long line of archers.

"What am I doing? They don't have any effect" a second later a gnorc smacked on Allan's cockpit window blinding him and his passengers. "But that does!" he wobbled the craft violently with the gnorc holding on praying for his life. He slid on the nose which made the ship begin to lose altitude. Cynder walked passed Allan and looked around to open the window. Allan who recognized the face she had opened the window and felt the mass amount of wind. Cynder slowly walked on the nose while Allan piloted the ProwlerWing to stay stabile. She saw the gnorc clinging to the edge of the nose and created an evil smile.

"OH…" before the gnorc could finish, Cynder unleashed a simple flame attack on his hands and face. "GWAAAA!!" he screamed in his extremely deep monotone. As she turned around she witnessed a massive half-circle explosion behind Allan's fighter. She stared in awe as the many gnorc battleships disappeared and became fire and kindling. Jose and J.J flew past the ProwlerWing and braked until they were behind him. She slowly walked back inside the cockpit with Allan looking for his headset. She sat back down while the window fell downwards.

"What did you guys do back their?!" Allan said facing the two fighters.

"Dude we just killed the boss, man! You missed out on the fun!" Jose replied. They got back in formation and slowed down even more. Allan faced Cynder and Raichu and began to drop in altitude.

"Dragon Village is a five minute walk from here. So I'm going to drop you two off to find your Spyro friend. Raichu take this wristwatch and call me. I'll find you there okay?" he said throwing the small compact wristwatch to him. Raichu nodded and waited for Allan to land. Slowly they hovered over a small and quiet grassland with a few rocks. The cockpit window reopened which had Raichu and Cynder jumping out on one of the ProwlerWing's sturdy wings and jumped on the ground.

"It's good to touch land again" Cynder said sighing in relief. Raichu walked on a small dirt-like road with Cynder. Allan waited with the area was clear and hovered in the air. His fighter pointed upwards and slowly flew in the sky flying over the terrain of grass and caves in every direction.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dragon Village was quiet with little activity. Nothing but a few sheep running around eating the many grassy area's. Not far off from the sheep was a large machine in a unique design. It somewhat looked like a laser or cannon, but it also looked like a teleporter. Near the machine was a building which had a see-through window of inside. In the building was a small mole-like creature with white hair, lab coat and glasses. He was writing endless words on a clipboard. In front of the mole was a pair of dragons. One was purple with yellow spikes sticking from head to tail. He also had a yellow underside with a goldenrod color dragonfly buzzing around him. The other dragon almost looked identical to him, but with a longer snout, a red colored body, a yellow underside and yellow-orange spikes from head to tail.

"Sooo…why did you call us Professor?" the purple dragon asked. The Professor looked up and stopped his writing and sighed.

"Blink should be here any second with some pictures" he replied back to the dragon. A second later a much taller mole with a blue cap, green backpack, and a camera on his neck ran into the door and fell to the ground. He got up and slowly walked in rubbing his nose.

"Here you go uncle. They were flying over Coastal Remains" Blink said handing the Professor the snapshots. After shaking the picture quickly the black screen showed a clear as crystal image of a black and blue fighter landing. Other pictures were two more ships flying and leaving the beach.

"Good shot Blink. I never seen such an incredible aircraft like this" the red dragon squinted and looked at the ship.

"So what's all about? So it's a high tech flying plane, big deal" he said with a huff. The Professor looked at the two in disbelief.

"Spyro, Flame, Blink…this might be our first contact with extraterrestrials! My satellite I launched has hundreds of images of a massive vessel circling around all the Realms!"

- - - - - - - - -

(Around the same time on the _Atlantis_)

"Hey Daniel" Erick asked the veteran in the briefing room. The pilot looked at the blonde who was looking around cautiously.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Erick looked under the panel, then back at the veteran.

"Do…do you have a feeling we're being watched? Photographed even?" on cue Roburto blinked rapidly opening the holographic machine.

"A-PhotoShop-class-satellite-has-been-detected" The veteran who took a sip of coffee spat the remains from his mouth at Erick and coughed rapidly.

"Fire…at the…oh…just shoot it!" he yelled angrily. The robot blinked and began pushing holographic controls.

"Affirmative. Commencing-gatling-guns…now" he replied. The mothership opened a small hole out of the top wings and aimed at a medium-sized, oval shaped, satellite. The guns aimed and fired small, but quick and deadly blue beams of laser at the satellite, causing it to self-destruct.

- - - - - - - - - -

(a second after the satellite was destroyed)

The screens in the lab were fizzing and going dark. The Professor panicked and tried to configure the problems. From configuring to troubleshooting, there was no way to get back online. A blank screen read:

_Goodbye…Professor_. He fell to his tiny knees and panted heavily.

"NOOOO!!! All those years of hard work and science… GONE!" he yelled. When he looked up Spyro, Flame, and Blink disappeared from the lab and walked outside.

"Your uncle needs to take up a new hobby" said Spyro looking back at lab's entrance. Blink nodded and walked ahead.

"I'll see you later! This fresh air's staring to get to me" he ran off towards a bridge and vanished. Flame shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

"I hate to see the rest of the family" he said in a joking manner. Spyro chuckled back and walked and chatted with flame. As they walked near a bush they Spyro stopped looked around paranoid. "What's up Spyro?" he asked.

"I hear something…sounds like it's coming from those bushes" he said running near a large enough rock. Flame ran next to Spyro and waited for whatever was in the bushes to come out. From the distance, he heard voices from the thick bush.

"Finally some light! Why didn't he just land closer around here" said a female voice. Spyro who heard it thought deeply from the sound.

"That almost sounds…nooooo…it can't be" says to himself. Flame poked Spyro's shoulder interested in what he was saying.

"Can't be what?" the red dragon asked. Spyro shrugged and continued to listen.

"Nothing. Hey, she's not alone" he said trying to hear. The bush stopped rustling and appeared was an orange creature with thunderbolt-like ears and tail. He was wearing a blue vest and had a yellow backpack on.

"Duuude! It's the alien!" Flame exclaimed in a whisper. He quietly crept closer the creature but suddenly saw was cut short.

"Stop he's one of us!" cried the female voice. Flame turned and faced the bushes and saw a the black and red dragonesses stop right near him. Flames eyes widened opened and jaw dropped.

"Duuuuuuhhhh…" he said staring at the black female dragon. Spyro ran behind the other side of the rock and halted. He gasped with a stroke of confusion.

"Cy…Cynder?! Is that you?!" he asked the dragon. She turned and ran up in joy and hugged him.

"It's good to see you to Spyro! Everything was normal when I left" Cynder replied back sitting down. Spyro raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What do mean, was?" he asked her.

"The only thing changed was that Ignitus wrote a book, that's all" she replied with a smile. She turned her head at Flame who walked over nervously. "So, who's your friend?"

"That's Flame. We've friends for awhile, his breathe is stronger than mine" he answered as Flame sat down. Both shook paws while Spyro stared at the electric mouse. "And, who's this?" he asked looking at him oddly. The mouse spoke up after looking at the wristwatch.

"My names Raichu. I'm an electric type creature you know" he said releasing tiny volts of electricity from his yellow pouches. "Sooooo…we're cool now right? We like you, you like us, right?" he said quickly.

"I guess so. Why?" Spyro asked Raichu. He pushed on the wristwatch which showed a human's head hovering on the tiny screen.

"What's up Raichu?" the human asked him. Raichu did the best "okay" sign with his oval hand. The human nodded and vanished back inside the wristwatch. Flame looked in awe at the wristwatch.

"Cool! Where did you get that?" he asked getting a closer look at the watch. Raichu pointed diagonally at the sky. "Seriously, where did you get that?" he asked again more sternly. The watch bleeped six o' clock which got the attention of Spyro.

"Oh no…she's here" he said panicking. Cynder and Raichu looked at each other than at Flame.

"Better duck, we don't know where she's landing" he said in whisper.

"SSPYROOOO!!!" another female voice yelled from the sky. A second later Spyro was trampled on by a pink dragon with a ruby crest on her neck, and her beige horns thrown back.

"Ung…hiya Ember…ouch! How's Bandit?" he asked feeling dazed and dizzy.

"Oh he's fine! It was a nice visit, but I came back" she replied smiling down on his face. Spyro tried to break free but was still dizzy from the hit.

"Can you…get off me?" he asked. Ember nodded and helped Spyro from lying on the ground.

"Gee Spyro, I didn't think you could get a girlfriend since your to shy" Cynder said chuckling with Flame at his misery. He looked at her with an insecure look and then at Raichu and Flame.

"Why does everyone think I go out with Ember? Did I say I liked her?" he said out loud to everyone.

"You just don't want to tell me, that's why" Ember replied back. She noticed Cynder and reached her paw out. "you're new around here, what's yours?" she asked politely.

"I'm just an old friend of Spyro. I'm Cynder" Ember raised an eyebrow and faced Spyro. He was still not ready to talk from dizziness.

"You never mentioned anyone named Cynder. Especially another girl!" she pouted back at him. He shook his head quickly along with his front paws in an innocent manner.

"We never really…uhhhh" he said backing way. Cynder giggled and laughed harder.

"She's getting you Spyro" Cynder continued to laugh with Flame and Raichu until they saw a great change of looks on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Flame asked raising an eyebrow. "yoo-hoo Spyro, you okay bro?" he asked waving a paw up-and-down in front of his face. He pushed it out of the way and pointed at the sky. Flame rolled his eyes and turned around. There's noth…ing…up…there…" he stared at what appeared to be a trio of aircraft, the same likeness of the ones the Professor had.

"Oh, I have a few more friends I like you to meet" Cynder whispered to Spyro and Flame. Raichu waved his small oval hand in the air and jumped as the aircraft slowly began to hover over a decent landing spot. They stopped moving forward and began to descend to the ground. Raichu and Cynder ran off with the other three just staring dumbstruck. Spyro shook his head and followed with Flame and Ember tailing behind him. When they got there, the blue and black ProwlerWing's cockpit window opened revealing the brown haired Allan Thomson still wearing his civilian clothes. He took off his sunglasses and placed the grey headset in the window.

"Nice to stretch once and awhile. Hey Raichu, I finally found you" Allan said wiping a towel from his sweat on his forehead. Spyro walked right near Allan's leg and stared at him with disbelief.

"Cynder…this is the extraterrestrial? Your friend?" he asked her she smiled with a shrug. Allan pulled out his hand smiling back.

"I'm guessing your Spyro. Cynder told me about you"

"The nerve! I tell my friends about you!" she teased at the purple dragon. Soon Jose and J.J. walked from their Arwings and gasped in awe.

"What?! Are all these dragons small?" J.J. asked out loud.

"Not really, some are big and tall. Some are short like us" Flame replied feeling the nose of the ProwlerWing. Jose walked over and tapped Allan's shoulder which got his attention.

"Man, do you think we should start tomorrow? It's getting dark out" he asked. Allan nodded in agreement and pulled out his canteen.

"I'm getting some water, we'll talk and explore later"


	5. The Mirage Dragon

Clean. It was the best word to describe a Foe mothership, especially if it's the "King's" mothership. Far off from the Dragons Realms was a massive mothership decorated with a massive cannon-like weapon on its top. The _Shadow _was five times the size of the Stealth Squadron's _Atlantis, _with the exception of the lack of armory and only a gatling gun in the center. Still, with the massive cannon, it was a threat, planet wise. Inside the mothership a reptilian two-legged Foe grunt pushed a wheelchair with an ape sitting on it with tens of bandages.

"Can't believe you lived boss!" the grunt said panting heavily. Galaxicous huffed holding on to one of the arms of the wheelchair as the grunt slammed him into a door.

"You idiot! What's wrong with you!?" he asked violently pulling out a cane. The grunt backed away and ran off into the dark hallway. Galaxicous opened the door he ran into and stood up trying to look official. Inside the room was an office filled with monitors of a massive core, a small battle in the Lylat System, and an anger management educational video, witch showed an old man holding an ugly puppet.

"_It's okay to feel sad sometimes…" _the screen changed to a Cornerian football game when the door closed.

"I didn't see anything sir" Galaxicous said as he tried to hold a laugh from an old episode of Mr. Rogers. The seat turned around which showed the leader or "king" of the Foe. He had a maroon uniform with a sword and pistol on the side pocket areas. He had a cigar in his mouth and placed it in an ash tray. The alligator-like Foe King lightly shook his head in disappointment.

"I asked you to make sure no one…I MEAN…NO ONE…to get through to the Realms. But no, you failed…and you know why?" the King asked the ape who began to sweat and looked worried.

"Because the Stealth Squadron showed up?" he replied. The King coughed rapidly and banged on his desk rapidly as he heard the title.

"What do you just say?!" he asked violently as he took a sip of an unknown liquid in a cup. The ape shrugged and acted natural.

"Stealth Squadron?" he replied again. The alligator stood up and paced back and forth, mumbling numerous words that the author cannot even describe, since it was in another language. He squinted at the ape and looked at a screen.

"If it wasn't for those damn dolphins and their precious bond between man…my mother and father would've ruled that planet, and make me King!" the ape also raised an eyebrow.

"But you are king, and we forgot about Earth and dolphins and so on. What's hot about these guys?" The King turned around with his face red as fire pulling out his sword, very close to slit his throat.

"They are the most toughest mercenaries in the galaxy! The first Stealth Squadron ripped my army and others to bits! This generation is just as bad. They may be more mellow and laid back type of adventurers, but they kill just as bad." He said in a groggy hiss. The ape shook his head very hard, causing his tall helmet to fall off. The gator walked over to another screen and looked a blue and grey dragon android, the shape of a flying Chinese dragon. "See that Galaxicous?" he asked commander. He slowly walked over and noticed the mechanical dragon.

"Yeah, and?" he said looking snooty and unimpressed. The King smacked his head in frustration and pointed violently at the robot.

"That is our new and most feared weapon against the humans and Cornerians. Patent by Andross and stolen by me, I created a robot that will solve our Stealth Squadron problems. Behold Galaxicous…The mighty Mirage Dragon! Bwah Ha Ha!" he laughed in a terrible evil scientist way. Galaxicous slowly backed away from his commander and still looked unimpressed.

"You realize they have enough dragons that are ten times the strength than some childish android? Look at it! It's a long piece of crap!" The ape yelled in un-satisfaction. The King violently faced him and released his pistol at his head. He was shaking the sidearm hard to indicate how tense he was.

"At least Andross makes _good_ crap. Now, I want you to get the heck out of here and recover as quickly as possible. I have a new Rock Crusher class vessel I have for you. Now GET OUT!!!" he screamed nudging the trigger to it's clicking point. Galaxicous sprinted out tripping over his wheelchair. The King fired three shots at the door breaking the glass window area's. He threw the sidearm down on the floor and flipped on a switch.

"What's up sir?" another ape creature asked, while wiping oil from his face. The king pointed at the Mirage Dragon with an evil grin.

"Launch him, immediately! Hyper route…8383…Dragon Realms" the ape wrote the information down on a sticky note and whistled at a small control room with a lizard grunt inside.

"Launch the MD-4000! 8383!" he yelled to the Foe grunt. He gave the okay sign and opened a hatch below. "Hyper-Launch set…target set…fire!" he ordered. The mechanical beast dropped from below and floated for a moment. Then it charged up and moved like a real dragon, and disappeared through the blink of an eye.

"Lets see how they handle this…"

- - - - - - - - - -

The morning was very unique to Spyro this time. No noise, no explosions from the Professors lab, it was just silent. The best sleep he had in a long time. The ground felt like a cloud to him, it almost felt like he died in a peaceful slumber. He yawned and slowly opened his purple eyes smacking his lips. Somehow what he saw was different. It was still dark, pitch black even, with only a hint of light from a small lamp. The ground which he thought was a patch of grass was soft and fluffy. It even smelled different. Near him he heard small breathing sounds from his left. He slowly moved over and fell onto a much harder surface.

"Ow…" he murmured to himself. He hovered his wings gently over to another soft area where more of the breathing sounds came from. He snatched what it felt like a soft sheet and climbed up to see that Flame was snoring quietly, practically covered in the sheet. He slowly moved his paw over to the red dragon and shook him slightly.

"Flame, wake up!"

"Not now Nestor I'm surfing" he mumbled turning over to the other direction.

"Flame!"

"Ahhhh! Wipeout!" he screamed with his ruby eyes the size of a beach-ball. Spyro shook Flame to quiet him down which took a second from him to realize that he was awake. He breathed heavily and stared at his purple friend angrily.

"Shhhhh!"

"Dude! What the heck?!" he yelled again. Spyro closed his mouth with his paw and stared eye to eye. He pointed all around the dark room which made Flame realize the problem as well. "Is that a window?" he asked pointing his paw at a circular window. The two slowly walked over through the darkness, approaching the only other source of light. Spyro leaped up in the air but couldn't get a great view outside. He looked at Flame who sighed and walked, facing his head at the wall. Spyro walked on top of the red dragons back who stood as high up as he could. He grabbed the edge of the window and gasped in disbelief.

"Holy crap…"

"What is it Spyro?" Flame asked trying to hold him without wobbling.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a feminine voice from behind. Flame jumped from being startled and tripped with Spyro falling on top of him. A massive blinding of light appeared from a corner which revealed Cynder, Ember, and Raichu laughing at their account.

"Okay you orange rat, where are we!?" Spyro growled at the electric mouse. Raichu pulled out a decent sized gun from his hands, armed with a crystal inside. He fired at the two which released a blast of water, separating the two. The two females laughed. Spyro and Flame got up and splashed the water everywhere staring at Raichu with a snarl.

"What's the big idea?" Flame huffed. He walked passed the three and dropped his mouth when he looked outside the doorway. "uhhhhhhh…." He stared dumbstruck. Cynder followed him outside.

"I was like that too. I'll show you around" she giggled and ushered Flame around the unknown place. Ember and Raichu waited for Spyro to walk out. He stood in the middle of the room in disbelief.

"You have to see this place Spyro! It's so romantic." She said blushing. She grabbed one of his paws with her tail and dragged him out, still dumbstruck. "and your coming with me" she said in bliss. Spyro tried to reach for Raichu in help, but he backed away laughing and followed his own trail around the area.

Cynder and Flame quickly made it to the docking bay with all fighters and the Tundra, an M5A10 Abrams Landmaster tank, and an old camouflaged dune buggy. Jose, Kent and Allan were there as well, looking at down at pair of Jose's legs.

"I need some oil" Jose said making a grabbing movement with his hands. Kent walked over and picked up a can of motor oil. It was so greasy, he dropped it which spilled all over the metal flooring, covering Jose who was waiting for the can.

"Ahhhh!" he panicked rolling out from under the buggy. His head was covered with oil trying to get most of it off.

"Now you know how I feel" Kent said rubbing his head. Jose walked away and picked up another can of oil. He laid back on the roller again.

"Your lucky this isn't the clothes I'm wearin when we land again" Jose said sternly. He rolled back under the buggy and began to change the oil. Kent and Allan noticed Cynder and Flame looking around the bay. The red dragon was fascinated with the advanced Arwings and other vehicles.

"This place his incredible" Flame said looking at the Tundra, polished and ready for combat. Cynder moved closer, which made Flame get nervous quickly. He tried to not look directly into her eyes. Both dragons sat on Allan's ProwlerWing watching the trio fixing the dune buggy. Allan looked up and saw them staring at Jose's legs, who moving like crazy, trying to tighten a screw.

"Oh hey guys. Nice isn't it?" he said placing his elbow on the nose of the fighter. He noticed Flame still nervous from sitting next to Cynder. "you okay? Enjoy yourself!" he said walking back to the dune buggy fixing the engine with Kent, apparently it was in the rear. Cynder looked at Flame and raised one of her brows.

"Something wrong Flame?" she asked facing her head at his. He turned around and took a deep breathe.

"It must be oil the mechanic spilt" he replied jumping off the nose of the ProwlerWing. She nodded and walked him out of the docking bay. Unfortunately they missed Allan and Kent being clobbered with fire and black smoke, covering their faces and upper bodies with ash. Allan coughed a small black breath of smoke from his mouth.

"I take it the engine works" he said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, now who is the cleanest around here?" Kent laughed as he directly fell on the puddle of oil all over his back. "Aww man!" he complained. Allan smirked and continued fixing the engine.

On the long hallway the Flame and Cynder caught Erick on a computer. He was playing violently on a controller, playing in a very old game. On the screen, his 8-bit ship of an Aerowing fighting against another. Above his fighter was a yellow indicator of his screen name. Before the two could get a glimpse of what will happen next, he was shot down by another Aerowing with the title in orange "Zap404". On the other side of the room was Raichu gloating as he walked out of the room.

"Still can't touch me in Star Coyote" he said proudly as he walked out of the room. The two stared at Erick who was frustrated out of his mind.

"What!?" he said which revealed his face completely red and covered in sweat. They both shrugged and whistled to the main room. The metal revealed the Lounge Room, which as always featured the massive window, showing the galaxy in all its glory. Flame gasped in astonishment and followed the jet-black dragoness to the middle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly as she gazed her emerald eyes out. Flame, still silent walked over and sat as close as he could get, and joined watching the stars and the planets surrounding their home.

- - - - - - - - - -

Spyro and Ember joined J.J. and Daniel, looking over the Dragon Realm planet and collecting data for General Ruther.

"So for a reward, your going to help save our home?" Ember asked trying to understand whatever Daniel lectured about. He nodded his head and faced the two dragons.

"Yep. Your looking at the best mercenaries in the galaxy. Sorry we transported you up here without your permission" he said sincerely rubbing his back. Ember nodded and face Spyro, then back at the veteran.

"Thanks but, Spyro can handle all that" she said proudly. Spyro turned his head quickly confused. Daniel pressed a few holographic buttons and revealed the Foe armada and other options like weapons, grunts, ships, excreta.

"We're still helping. This is a crises for your home. Destroying these dark, energy crystals will promote a shield that is protecting your planet or Realms from becoming space junk." He opened a window which featured a massive mothership, many times bigger with a gigantic cannon on the top. "this is the mothership Ruther sent me that is heading straight towards your home. A few shots, and your planet will have a flaming dent all over." He showed a demonstration of the attack which frightened Ember, even Spyro looked worried.

"Your friend Cynder volunteered to help us wipe out those Foe crackers. We'll be lookin for this Gnasty Gnorc guy who has been one of a few guys down there making trouble" J.J. said acting cool and pulling out his ice sword. "Plus, we bought some tight elemental swords" he showed it to Daniel, then the two dragons. Before they could examine the sword Roburto bleeped out of his circuits.

"Warning! Warning! Enemy-vessel-approaching-at-moderate-speeds" Daniel got off the chair and grabbed a microphone.

"Allan! Jose! Get outside! Something's approaching and it isn't friendly!" he yelled over an intercom. Ember began to panic and couldn't move which way.

"Spyro…" she said worried ducking near him. He place one of his small arms around her head and faced a sweat dropping Daniel.

"What's going on? What's happening!?" he asked feeling a massive tremor. Flame ran through the door and looked around noticing the Stealth team manning positions. Another tremor rocked the mothership even more. As alarm as loud as an A-bomb went off with a red light flickering.

_Emergency! Emergency! Emergency! Emergency! Stealth Fighters prepare for launch._ The mothership rocked very hard, sending the three dragons under a desk.

"Damage-to-left-hull-confirmed" Roburto said in his monotone.

"_Daniel we're outside! Get the hell out of here! NOW!" _Allan ordered on his frequency. Spyro looked over the place and couldn't see Cynder. He turned to Flame who was preparing for another impact.

"Flame, where's Cynder!?"

"She's with Allan and Raichu in his fighter" All three grew silent and hoped for the best. Daniel flew off his chair and faced Roburto with a stroke of fear down his middle-aged spine.

"Roburto, get us away from here. If Allan and Jose are shot down… get Ruther to prepare a defense fleet!" He ordered the man-like android. He bleeped and began pushing the control-panel's buttons.

"Affirmative. Emergency maneuver…warp 4" The _Atlantis _faced the opposite direction and charged out of harms way.

- - - - - - - - - -

Allan and Jose charged on their visible adversary. The mechanical beast charged at them head on firing a beam of blue energy. They both broke away and fired their blasters at the drone. All shots at the body was left unharmed.

"Man, I don't get this thing. I hate this!" Jose complained firing at the Mirage Dragons tail. The rear swiped him and sent him flying pass Allan. "Ahhhhh!!" he screamed. Allan charged after the mechanical dragon and fired a Nova bomb at the center. No damage was done. Again the beast fired another blue ray of energy at him, striking a small portion of his rear.

"Man that's a big mouth!" A thought popped into his mind when the dragon fired another and more stronger ray of energy. Allan barrel-rolled and aimed his sights on the mouth which for a few seconds was exposed. Raichu and Cynder who haven't been saying much were knocked out from the last time they took damage. "peace at last" he said and fired heavily at the mouth. The Mirage Dragon shook its head violently and began smoking black smoke from it's head. Allan followed the dragon and shot at its backside, exposing a spine which was filled with a large battery.

"HRRRNNN!!" the Mirage Dragon yelled and fired a stream of energy at Allan's ProwlerWing, taking moderate damage in the wings, Allan fought back and fired heavily at the mouth again with a Nova bomb. The explosion through open it's mouth and self-destructed sending large pieces of metal everywhere. The spine and battery laid still and fell downward in flames.

"Well that was such a thrill" Allan said sarcastically. A massive explosion appeared from below which Jose's StealthWing appeared with a dent in it's nose.

"Nice shooting! You made it look easy!" Jose said in astonishment. He looked down and watched the final explosion of the Mirage Dragon, a weak but clever enemy. Allan turned around and saw Cynder and Raichu rubbing heads in pain.

"Had a nice nap you two?" he asked with a smirk. Raichu rolled his eyes and pointed at the view of the _Atlantis _returning.


	6. Training in the Sky

Peace was restored throughout the _Atlantis_ and the sky's around. The Foe made a temporary retreat giving the team time to breathe and relax after many brawls they fought in the last twenty-four hours. All bodies were enjoying the silence of space, doing normal activities around the mothership. The morning was quiet, J.J. volunteered to make breakfast and coffee. Allan and Jose were with Cynder and Flame in the storage bay, looking for anything interesting to mess with or look at. Daniel was reading a newspaper, while Raichu and Erick were playing on the small television of yet again, Star Coyote. J.J. finished one cup of coffee and handed it to Daniel. He took a sip and coughed with a gag, grabbing his throat.

"Bleh! This is awful!" he complained, grabbing his napkin and cleaning himself off. J.J. stomped over and tried again. He re-pours his cup and hands it to the old pilot. "Augghh! This is even worse! It had fur in it!" he yelled sucking down a glass of water like a camel. J.J. gritted his teeth and huffed.

"I don't need this! You make your own dang coffee!" he said with fury. Daniel pointed with his index finger with no change of emotion on his face.

"I guess I need to make my own eggs with toast too" J.J. turned around and found Lucario trying to put out a fire from the stove and toaster. He stormed in and screamed in terror, putting it out with an extinguisher.

"Stay away from my coffee you pile of fur!" he yelled at the dog Pokemon with his teeth showing. He shrugged and walked out carrying a cup of coffee with a smirk.

"I like coffee, so sue me" and he disappeared behind the double doors.

- - - - - - - - -

The storage bay was more like the attic of the mothership. Allan and Jose looked over labels of boxes and parts for their fighters. Jose found a box with a label of his name and looked through it, finding his old Earthian military pilot uniform and helmet which was blue and grey, with a green visor. He dug further and found a pair of keys at the bottom of the box.

"Ha! Found them!" he exclaimed standing up and staring at the keys through the light. Allan continued to look through his old items and stared at a pair of red and blue orbs, glittering from the light.

"That reminds me… what did you find Jose?" he said standing up, facing his ecstatic friend. He shook the keys with a large smile on his face.

"Found the keys to the Manx man! Now we can drive the realms in style!" he was referring to the dune buggy he had problems with earlier. Allan nodded his head showing a sign of agreement and walked towards a closed door.

"Dude, Allan. Where you going man?" Jose asked placing the keys in his pocket. Allan turned left and walked down a dark-lighted hallway.

"It's been a week already. C'mon, I need an extra hand to open the door." He asked from the echo down the hallway. Jose jogged out and closed the door, following Allan.

"We need more lighting" he complained.

- - - - - - - - -

After a long lecture about kitchen ware and the "back-in-my-day" monologue, J.J. was able to serve breakfast for all four dragons and Daniel. While they were eating they discussed the situation of the Realms.

"Even though we scared the Foe away, your home is still suffering from this, 'dark energy'. If it gets any worse, the planet might become barren" Daniel stated fiddling with his fingers.

"Then lets get down there and do what we do best!" J.J. said banging his hands on the table in anger. Daniel released a large sigh and pondered.

"I'll flame em all!" Flame agreed releasing steam from his snout.

"Tell the Foe to bring it!" Cynder replied with her eyes almost glowing. Ember and Spyro nodded and all eyes stared on Daniel who looked overwhelmed from the group's ambition. Again he released another sigh.

"I don't think we're ready… yet" All five jaw-dropped, showing disbelief and confusion. J.J. got up from his chair and banged on the table, harder this time.

"Not READY!? We are the Stealth Squadron! We are always ready!" he stomped back and forth behind the old pilot. He closed and eyes and thought.

"I know that J.J. But we need to get prepared for anything we're up against. I don't want you to fight some… I don't know… a supernatural being that one of these four know that's just waiting to grill us with power that we didn't expect." He ranted on. J.J. shrugged and sat back down on his chair, mentally defeated.

"All right, I guess it couldn't to get some practice" he replied putting away his plate, along with the others.

"I have a test area in Fortuna that we can use" Daniel recommended getting up from his seat. Spyro jumped off his and followed Daniel near the briefing room.

"Or you can practice in Sunny Plains. There's a large field that you can fly for miles on" Daniel nodded and opened through the hallway doors, meeting Roburto.

"The-force-field-is-still-inactive" he replied in his monotone. Daniel nodded and sat in his chair, looking at the map of the planet and realms.

- - - - - - - - -

At that moment Allan twisted the steel door with both hands pulling the lever to open the door. Jose grabbed the edge of the door and pushed, releasing a cool breeze of air from the inside. The light inside the steel door flickered and went out. Out of the door was a turquoise and white dragon-like bird with red eyes and a red triangle near it's belly. It yawned, extending it's smooth wings, that were not bat, bird or dragon's, but allowed the creature to hover.

"Ahhh. I feel like a new Latios!" he stretched for joy. Both Allan and Jose looked surprised even though it was Allan's Pokemon. "What?" he asked the two pilots who were looking up and down.

"Dude, I think he became that rare kind. A shiny or something?" he asked. The Latios hovered near a window and backed away in excitement.

"I look thinner in this color" he said to himself.

"Is it time to get out already?" asked a feminine voice from the inside. Jose peeked around and heard the sounds of someone getting up.

"If he changed, then there's a chance…"

"Who changed?" said the female voice who appeared out the door. Jose jaw dropped and rapidly looked up and down in disbelief. Out of the door was a beautiful teenage girl with short brown hair, puffed up in a way. She had red sneakers with red stockings passing her knees. She wore a white zipped shirt that dropped a foot above her knees with a blue triangle near the covered button and zipper area. She had a red long-sleeved velvet shirt underneath. She stared her golden eyes at all three.

"Are you available Saturday?" Jose joked moving his head around. The girl ignored him and faced Latios looking confused.

"Look at your reflection" he said pointing a tiny claw from his oval hand at the window. She turned and immediately gasped, blushing.

"I guess l learned how to morph into a human!" she said strike a pose at the window. She snapped her finger and glowed into a large ball of light. It changed to a red and white dragon creature, similar to the Latios, but smaller and cuter, a Latias. Allan sighed and closed the steel door.

"Well that was interesting. We got a new mission. This time you're not going since I threw away your pokeball. Instead your helping Kent" he said twisting the knob on the door.

"Oh, okay" Latias replied dumbstruck. Latios nodded and held her tiny oval hand and carried her to the docking bay.

"I have a sudden feeling we should head back" Allan asked rubbing his dusty head with his hands. Jose shrugged and followed bumping Allan with a kidding-like elbow.

"I'm never looking at her the same way after today" he said in a joking manner. Allan laughed back and lead Jose out to the briefing room.

- - - - - - - -

Everyone, except Kent, Latias and Latios, were in the briefing room sitting or standing in their usual spots. Daniel was waiting for Roburto to blink about the update of whatever he asked him to do.

"Holographic-training-course-is-ready" he blinked from his rectangular red eye. Daniel turned around his chair getting the groups attention.

"Well team, we're set to begin our little training session. Just to get you even more fired up for air combat. Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember will watch you perform the basics. I gave them communicators to interact with you while you practice" Allan nodded while Erick was creating the course to be set. Jose and J.J. sat and listened with their arms crossed. "Simple right? Good. Now show them how we do it!" he pointed his finger at the window in front of them. They were hovering over a massive green valley with a rainbow not far off from the field. Allan, J.J, and Jose sprinted from their seats and ran to the elevator. Quickly it descended to the docking bay with the other threesome looking impressed and anxious.

"We'll be waiting here" Latias said wiggling a claw. They jumped into their designated fighters and began the procedures.

"Communications line, green" Allan reported. He placed his sunglasses on his face and placed the headset where it should be. At the last second Raichu charged out of the door and jumped into the rear of Allan's cockpit.

"Whew, I made it" Allan chuckled and closed the ProwlerWing's window.

"_Course- standing-by"_ Roburto said over the intercom. On cue, all three Arwings charged out with flames the size of semi's. All three were covered in black ash and dust. Kent coughed up a black piece of smoke from his mouth.

- - - - - - -

All around the field was many rings, floating in a zigzag loop to practice maneuvering.

"Welcome-to-training-course-one. Begin-with-flying-ability" Roburto said over the headset. Allan followed the first ring and began passing one after the other. Behind him was J.J. and Jose, following his every move. Then a break of the rings appeared with several of them scattered left or right.

"Open the wings Allan" Daniel ordered. Allan moved a switch and pressed a holographic button. The wings of the ProwlerWing fully opened, spreading themselves out. The same went with Jose's JetWing and J.J.'s StealthWing. Allan moved a soft left and then a right, passing the rings with ease. More rings appeared, all clumped up into one small, long line.

"Let's see what thrust looks like" Flame said with curiosity over the headset. Allan smiled and pushed forward the controls, charging the fighter, passing the rings quickly. "Awesome!" he replied in astonishment. Ahead another line of rings appeared to use the thrust. He charged with full throttle and passed all ten easily, with Jose and J.J. flying back to catch a missed ring. Another batch was ahead, this time with two rings on top of the other seven.

"Try a somersault" Daniel said, anxious to see Allan's performance. Allan slowly followed the trail of rings and jumped upward into the sky then dove down again, passing the ring. Again he repeated his tactic with the other. The foursome watching noticed he hasn't missed a ring, although J.J. and Jose missed two or three. Ahead was a opening-and-closing wall with a ring on the other side.

"Use the boost right?" Jose asked charging at the fake door. He passed it without getting hit.

"Negative. Using-brakes-exercise" Roburto replied. Jose sighed in frustration and u-turned back at the course. Allan quickly pulled back the controls with which the four breaks from the gravity diffusers immediately stopped the ProwlerWing from moving. The wall opened, which allowed Allan to charge into the opening and soar through the ring. A bleep appeared on his headset.

"Perfect score Allan. That was just the easy stuff"

"Great. Now-lets-get-back-to-the-training-you-showoff" The rings disappeared from the field, vanishing out of thin air. Without warning, a shot of fire appeared from the sky. "Enemy-detected. No-harm-to-_Atlantis_-hull" he replied. Allan looked ahead into the sky, which appeared was thirty fighters flying carelessly around the field. "Perfect-for-combat-training" Allan followed a fighter and rapidly fired his indigo twin blasters at his adversary. Without even falling to the ground, the fighter was gone in an instant.

"Take them out with one shot!" Cynder said inching herself closer to the window with the adrenaline rush.

"Do you have any bombs?" Spyro asked looking at the fighter sniping two more ships in an instant.

"Yeah I want to see that!" Ember replied watching again as two more fell victim to Allan's shooting. He looked over at his shoulder to see Raichu eyeballing the radar. He jumped and pointed at a squadron of ten flying around, all grouped up. Allan turned the fighter left and held his control, locking on to the squadron. He locked in and fired a red diamond shaped bomb from the front of the ProwlerWing. It followed the fighters, and immediately struck one, followed by a massive red sphere of fire, sending the other nine out of existence. Behind him was Jose chasing another fighter, even though he could not get a perfect shot to shoot it down.

"Charge the laser you dipwad!" J.J. yelled firing a green orb at his prey sending it downward. Jose charged his laser with the nose gleaming red. He fired the orb at the fighter, sending it downward as well in flames.

"Guess I forgot" he said in embarrassment. Allan was being chased by another fighter with more speed and maneuverability. He took a hit or two before somersaulting out of harms way. The fighter fired again missing only inches.

"Do a barrel roll!" Daniel ordered. Allan spun the fighter as hard as it can, spinning violently, shaking the lasers easily from damaging the fighter. He charged his laser and fired a green glow, striking the enemy hard at it's rear. It disintegrated into thin air.

"No-enemies-have-been-detected. Training-complete" Roburto called over the headset. J.J. sighed in disgust.

"Now can we start this mission? I'm already set" he asked impatiently. Daniel rubbed his glasses and sighed back.

"Fine. Pick a dragon to put in the back of your seat… tomorrow" he replied. He heard a loud "Arrg" sound from the other end of the communicator. He sighed again and leaned his chair back, watching the three fighters practicing additional aerial moves.


	7. The Foe's New Leader: Andrew Okinny?

The team returned back around the Dragon Realms orbit, hovering over their first location. In the briefing room, Jose, Allan, and J.J. were standing near the rail stand, still in their civilian clothing and their backpacks holding their reachable swords. They were anxiously waiting for Daniel who was flicking and pressing through his control panel. He paused his typing hands, and turned his chair around smiling at his co-pilots and friends. He nodded and faced the silver-colored Roburto who was checking the energy levels of the shield. The man-like android turned his body to the mentor.

"Location-confirmed. Location-saved-to-memory. Enemy-force-detected-and-is-rising" he said in his monotone. Daniel nodded and stood up from sitting.

"We'll everyone, this is it. The Foe will stop at nothing to defend what they started. If I'm right and by the looks of these ships we detected, looks like we'll be fighting more than two armies." He said folding his arms near his chest. Spyro walked near Daniel and sat next to him. "while you were practicing, Spyro here gave me some information about other armies covering the Realms. Space-wise, we got the Foe and now Andross's army gunning us" Allan shook his head in disgust while Jose stomped on the floor.

"You mean that old ape from the Lylat system is still alive!?" J.J. asked furiously at the veteran. The four dragons just stared blankly at Daniel, then at Allan. Again, the silver android "pinged" then faced the group, blinking his red rectangular eye. The screen, which was blank, emerged with a picture of a skinny tall ape with a red uniform and a yellow bandana around his neck. Raichu snarled at the picture in disgust.

"Who's that?" Ember asked, pointing her paw at the ape picture. Allan walked forward, ready to throw a punch.

"Andrew Okinny. He probably is leading the defense area which we're heading through" he replied walking back to the rail. Daniel shook his head and clicked a few more buttons, revealing ships and one of the many Force Rings around orbit.

"Yep. But it's a small fleet, getting rid of the guards and Okinny is the hard part. Defeat him and it'll release a big burden off our hides" Daniel replied nodding his head in satisfaction. Allan shrugged and nodded his head with him and leaned on a steel post. He looked at everyone; each one was ready to fight no matter what was ready for them. "Alright! Let's show those Foe scumbags who knows how to get the job done!" he looked at his teammates again with more ambition. "Spyro, Flame, Cynder… you're flying with them. Ember and Erick will standby for assistance" All seven heroes immediately ran out of the steel door, racing to enjoy the best experience they will have to start. The elevator just nearly fit all seven as it went downward towards the docking bay. Kent, Latias, and Latios dropped their polishing rags and moved out of the way. Cynder and Raichu jumped into Allan's rear seat, nudging to endure the launch. J.J. sat Spyro in his StealthWing, while Flame and Jose hopped inside the SilverWing. Allan released a sigh, quickly reminiscing the past fights of the Foe. He was about to do it again.

"Communications line…green. Stabilizers…okay…co-pilots…" he turned his head around and faced Raichu who was releasing very small burst of electricity yellow pouches. Cynder released a small white steam from her nose, along with a determined smile with her eyes glowing brightly. Allan nodded and placed his sunglasses over his eyes. "Ready to kick some arse" he said proudly. He twisted a knob, then the ignition. The ProwlerWing was ready at full strength, rocking slightly left and right. The docking bay door opened, sucking all matter out into space, with Okinny's Foe fleet guarding their target. The intercom speaker clicked on loudly.

"_Remember everyone, Okinny nor the Foe are pushovers. So stay alert!" _Daniel was then interrupted by a loud breathing sound. Almost panicking.

"_Please come back Spyro! Wahhhh!!" _Ember yelled over the intercom, like you would expect for a crazy fan-girl. Spyro blushed and ducked, out of sight from everyone. All three fighters burned their rears into a massive tail of fire. The engines roared ten times as loud as an Arwing would. Jose cracked his knuckles, while Flame huffed small puffs of black smoke from his mouth. J.J. cracked his neck left to right. Allan gazed at the fleet, ready to charge. He inhaled a large amount of air and…

"Stealth Squadron…attack!!" He ordered. The ProwlerWing burst out into deep space, followed by the other two Arwings tailing a meter or so from his rear. Ahead they could spot the first squad.

- - - - - - - - -

Five slow Foe fighters were hovering through space doing a usual patrol. A darker green colored one was the leader who was doing a simple check.

"Caymen here…no problems" the reptile said over a radio. The five fighters slowly moved forward, turning back to their post. Suddenly a stream of green and blue beams of laser fire strike them, blowing up one of the fighters. "Do you copy!? Emergency maneuvers!" he charged out of the way with three shadows becoming visible. J.J. laughed as he got the first kill.

"Game over Foe freaks!" They charged with Allan leading the way. They already could see the battleships preparing to fire from their turrets.

"Entering Foe defense zone" Allan said over the head set. Raichu, Cynder, Flame, and Spyro ducked from a strike of fighters. Jose fired a charged shot and incinerated the whole lot.

"Don't get shot okay?" Flame asked ducking his head from a piece of metal from the outside. They pointed straight forward and fired a trio of spinning tops, firing numerous shots of laser from the top. Allan barrel rolled and quickly fired back at the top. It halted it's fire and began falling downward. More battleships were appearing from the front. He noticed J.J. being tailed from a six-some of fighters.

"I got some on me! Am I getting slow or what?!" he complained. Jose followed and shot the lot easily, disappearing the bunch.

"You're such a pain dude!" Jose complained. J.J. didn't reply and followed a fighter, shooting it as he goes. The first battleship fired it's blasters at Allan. He evaded the attack and fired one of his several Nova bombs from his underside. The battleship fell downwards as well. Several more were approaching with J.J. still tailing his fighter. Allan fired his blasters at the Foe fighter which exploded in an instant. J.J. sighed in frustration passing Allan's ProwlerWing.

"I had him! What's wrong with you!?" he yelled over his headset. Allan chuckled and noticed that his passengers were not knocked out this time. Cynder was clinging on to Raichu with her claws in terror. Apparently she doesn't like barrel rolls as much as Raichu.

"I got used to it" he said with a shrug. He turned his head around and fired heavily at two near-connecting battleships. Jose flew in and fired at the bridge, causing panic inside.

"We are all going to die!" one of the Foe reptiles said in terror. The ships dropped below and self-destructed from the damage. Raichu looked over Allan shoulder and noticed tens of small dots on the radar. He looked up and pointed out the cockpit window.

"Space mines!" he yelled in shock. Allan, Jose and J.J. charged their blasters and fired three spheres of energy at the approaching mines. Three of them were blown up easily, then the entire field was blowing up over their heads.

"A chain reaction, duh!" Cynder said sarcastically at Raichu. He barrel rolled from another spinning top station and fired at one of it's two exposed cores on either the bottom or the top. The top fell sideways and crashed into another top, sending both downwards in fire. A ping was overheard over the headset of all three pilots.

"Listen up human scum! We protect the Force Ring to the end!" A Foe or Okinny monkey soldier gloated over the headset. Flame looked over Jose's radar and poked his shoulder. Jose pressed on the brakes and alerted his comrades.

"Flame found something up ahead. Looks different." Allan and J.J. pressed their brakes and noticed seven robot-like, piloted mechs, armed with a weak gun and shield. Allan adjusted his headset.

"All-range action!" he ordered. The wings of all three spread out freely, allowing them to move anywhere. The seven mechs appeared before them.

"Let'em have it boys!" An ape soldier ordered confidently. They swerved all around them and fired viciously at them. A few blows struck Jose. Before they could move again one of the mechs was shot all over the head and chest area from behind. Right above them a blue and white Arwing appeared at full speed. Turning around for another strike.

"Three against seven isn't right" the shot mech exploded with fire coming out of its metal chest.

"Mother!" the soldier screamed in terror. The three other fighters escaped, passing the friendly Arwing. Allan looked at the window and noticed it was Daniel sitting in the cockpit.

"Heh Heh. I guess I still got it!" Daniel said laughing to himself. Allan shrugged and charged at the mechs shooting them. He followed one while the rest took whoever they ran into. Daniel was the main target and was being drilled heavily. "Dag-nab-it!" he yelled in frustration. Cynder watched as the old timer was evading and attacking another adversary.

"Not bad for an old guy" she said following the Arwing with her head. Another mech was drilled by Allan's blasters. Electrical bolts popped out all over.

"Gwa! Scum!" the ruffian yelled as the mech exploded. Jose's foe lost his blaster and shield, leaving him freely to kill it. He fired a nova bomb at the midsection which blew up the entire body.

"AAH! I'll remember this!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. J.J. somersaulted his opponent and drilled the head. The hull was exploding quickly as it flew around for a second.

"Gah! Ooh ohh gwaaaaa! AAH I'm done for!!" he screamed in panic. His mech became waste as their was only a few left. Each pilot attacked one each. Jose fired at the shield then at the chest of his prey. The mech began to discombobulate.

"Ooh ohh! Are these guys this tough? Or just lucky?!" the ape soldier complained before he exploded into thin air. Daniel fired a bomb at his enemy's hip section, causing the rest to crack before exploding.

"Who are these guys!?" his mech self-destructed sending the remains of metal everywhere else. The Squadron circled their last opponent and struck altogether at the metal chest of the mech. It shook violently and began to spew fire.

"You…stupid humans! Aaarrrgggg!" a large fireball was what was left of the mech. All four fighters formed up. Each one was sighing in relief.

"You guys rock!" Flame exclaimed popping his head over the seat.

"Alright I'll talk. You guys are good" Spyro replied rubbing his head with a paw.

"I told you guys" Cynder replied proudly. Behind them all Daniel looked further out from the space. He could still see battleships moving around, one was heading straight towards them. He gasped and reached for the headset he placed down.

"Ugh. Allan, Jose, J.J, pay attention! Look!" the three faced ahead and noticed the large vessel approaching. Another larger, and well armed mech appeared out from the top of the ship.

"Heh heh ha! Don't party just yet!" said the creature with sunglasses. He charged right after him at full speed. The three dragons ducked under the seat, while Raichu stared at the machine. "It's time to try out our new weapons. Here kitty kitty kitty!" he yelled, gloating as he shot Daniel's Arwing. The wing was taken right off. He tried to turn out of the way, but only to the right and straight. He sighed in anger and faces the direction of the _Atlantis_.

"Sorry guys, but I have sit this part out!" he charged and disappeared into space. The white mech was shooting gold beams of energy, easy to barrel roll. Allan dodged another round and fired at the real of the mech, slightly damaging it.

"Cocky little freak!" the driver yelled in anger. He fired another round at Jose who was circling him. He missed his shots and charged at the mech, exposed due to reload. He fired but the mech hovered over his head.

"Hold still and let me shoot you!" he u-turned and fired a rapid wave of his single green blasters at his adversary. It shot the leg and chest, ripping right through.

"So you wanna play that way? Fine! I'll attack from the ship!" he hovered over the vessel and attached itself to a magnetic area. He fired around at the three fighters attacking him.

"Die already!" J.J. fired a Nova bomb at the battleship, causing it to rock and release electrical bolts from the midsection. Jose and Allan fired at the mech, completely sabotaging the entire body.

"You cocky little freaks!!!" you yelled as much as his lungs could give out. He stretched out and began to self-destruct. "Eerrrraggggghhh!!!" the vessel exploded into multiple burst, falling downward. It finally exploded entirely, leaving no evidence that there were no survivors.

"Is that it guys? I'm getting sick of barrel rolls" Raichu complained holding his white stomach with his oval hands. Allan shook his head, while Cynder moved as far away as she could from the orange mouse.

"Not yet. I can almost see Okinny's ship" he charged his ProwlerWing into the remaining Foe fleet. Instead of attacking the trio, they flew away in retreat. Ahead they spotted a red and grey flagship, with yellow windows on the nose. They threesome charged in, attacking any resistance.

"A human squadron is heading this way!" an ape soldier yelled near the flagship.

"This far? The Stealth Squadron, is here? Work them over!" Okinny ordered. Allan found several fighters lined up ready to strike. Instead, Jose fired a charged shot at the center of the squad, causing a chain reaction.

"Our final line of defense has been broken through! We have no more support!" At the same moment Allan was communicating with his headset.

"Atlantis-will-cover-you"Roburto replied from the headset. The mothership appeared from behind them and drilled the battleships with the cannons and gatling guns it was equipped with.

"Now we really have no support!" the soldier complained. His bridge was shot and taken down by the gatling guns. Okinny turned his flagship around and passed the Force Ring he was guarding.

"Bah! I'll handle those twerps!" he said furiously. The flagship charged deep into the atmosphere, disappearing into the surface. Spyro looked over J.J.'s shoulder and pointed at the vanishing flagship.

"He's getting away!"

"He's what?!" Flame jerked up and looked around his surroundings.

"He's heading that way!" Cynder pointed out, while standing on Raichu. Allan took out the last rebel and hovered slowly towards the planet.

"The-enemy-is-fleeing-to-a-different-location" Roburto responded from the mothership. The fighters grouped together and waited for the coordinates. "Enemy-located. Climate-description…a-swamp"

"Alright! Adjust A-T Stabilizers. Let's get'em boys!" Allan ordered. He was poked by Cynder who was eyeballing him sternly, waiting for him to say something. "Oh, and girl" the trio charged deep into the surface, becoming balls of fire.

- - - - - - -

"Okinny may have fled…but he's probably waiting for us" Daniel stated from the mothership. The Arwings began gaining speed as they were nearing closer to the surface. "I want you all to proceed with caution" J.J. chuckled as he flew near Allan's ProwlerWing.

"Your worrying to much… gramps" he replied. The vibration and fire disappeared all around them, allowing them to move freely again. As they were able to see again, they found the flagship, staring right at them.

"Your persistent, aren't you?" Okinny asked with the engines moving up. The three Cynder, Flame and Spyro growled at the monkey leader. They wanted blood from what they already know. Raichu pulled back Cynder's neck softly as Allan adjusted the ProwlerWing. "Now… face my true power! You won't beat me! Ah ha ha ha ha!" He laughed hysterically. The engines became hands, while the nose of the vessel became a head. "Star Fox may have won… but the Stealth Squadron won't! DIE!!" The remaining parts of the flagship was gone. The head and the hands were waiting to strike them.

"Cynder…let Allan show you what it takes to be a true Stealth Squadron leader!" Allan charged at Okinny firing at his entire body. No effect was dealt with. J.J. looked at the design of the machine and backed out for a second in disgust.

"What is this?! An Andross wannabe!? Are you freaking kidding me!?" he asked in disgust. Okinny's machine moved a mouth from under the eyes.

"Waa…shut up! I'll show you!" he opened his hand which showed an orb that flickered pink and blue. Allan fired rapidly at the orb, causing it to break and severely damage the hand, flames burning out of it.

"Duuuuuuuddddddeee…" Jose said impressed by the quick, easy kill. Okinny threw the damaged hand, slamming the ground.

"Grrr…it's not over yet!" he tried to punch Allan's fighter with the burning hand, but was easily dodged and avoidable. Again, Okinny opened the second hand which exposed another orb. Allan launched his last Nova bomb at the orb, breaking it in seconds. The left hand explodes, still hovering and moving like it was a useless idea to destroy. The trio hovered in front of Okinny as the hands and head were facing down. Cynder jumped from the window Allan opened. All around her, there was darkness, a second later, a massive stream of dark-black and tainted purple dragon heads struck the head violently. Hit after hit, parts were flying off everywhere. The darkness quickly faded with Cynder hovering her red and black wings near the burning mech. The head popped up.

"Whaa ha ha ha! Is that all you fools have got!? Huh!? A little fury attack and a bomb? I am the future of the Foe here! I am king! I am…" his head was stricken by a massive red beam of fire, covering his head completely. The entire mech collapsed downward. "Uncle Androoosssssss!!!!" The mech exploded in to giant fireball and flames.

"Who did that?! It almost killed me!" Cynder complained, yelling at the anyone of the three pilots. Allan shrugged innocently, along with J.J. and Jose. Raichu looked over a hill and saw a large red dragon with multiple dark red lining.

"I believe I can answer that. I still got it. Even though I'm way to old for this" Cynder and Spyro gasped in unison.

"Ignitus!"


	8. A Dogfight at the Temple

The Jose and J.J. stared at the large red dragon in awe, while Allan hovered over the remains of Okinny's flagship. He landed softly near one of the eyes of the ship and checked his surroundings. Cynder landed next to him with Raichu jumping out and running over. Ignitus slowly walked over to the threesome, kicking small piles of metal around them. Raichu turned and faced the fire dragon, staring at him as he was behind Cynder and Allan.

"That's was a nice performance you put up there" he complimented, staring at the large head of the late ship. Allan looked over and noticed he was standing next to him. He didn't feel nervous and looked up at his red face.

"Thanks. I'm used to these things" he replied rubbing his head with his hand. Raichu rolled his eyes and walked over more piles of metal near him. Ignitus looked and down and faced Cynder who was burning, what appeared to be, Okinny's signature yellow scarf. She threw the remains into another fire pile, and looked glad to see him.

"I see you've gotten better, Cynder" she nodded with a smile and watched over to see the other two landing behind his giant backside. She looked up at his face which changed as he looked worried from another direction.

"What's wrong Ignitus?" she asked feeling worried as well. The elder sighed deeply. Allan faced the dragon as well with no change of emotion.

"It looks like I left a bad time" he replied shaking his head slowly. Allan moved closer, trying to hear his whisper tone. "those… machines. They're attacking the temple. It's too late to fight back…" Allan stomped a foot hard into the ground.

"Not on our watch big guy! Where is this temple?" Jose interjected with Flame chasing behind him. Ignitus raised a brow as the pilot waited for Flame to catch. He moved his long neck at Allan, fascinated by his looks.

"What exactly, are you by any chance?" he asked trying to not feel rude. Raichu sprinted back and climbed on top of Allan's shoulder, with a smile of pride on his face.

"We're called humans. Our race is fighting creatures called the Foe, the ones probably attacking the temple. We're the Stealth Squadron, adventurers for hire" Allan replied proudly. Ignitus nodded in amusement then gave another look at Jose and then faced Allan again.

"So you're not from this realm, correct?" he asked back. Allan nodded and opened his PDA which showed a model of the entire planet of realms.

"Actually, it's more like a planet" Raichu added looking at the model. The elder nodded and faced the direction he was worried.

"I would most grateful if you help me defeat this, Foe creature" he began to run without even noticing J.J. with Spyro running. Allan, Cynder, Raichu, Jose and Flame began to walk back to the Arwings until they were stopped by an explosion of fire and rubble from the pile of metal. Allan and Cynder turned around and noticed a black and red spiked fighter with a skinny ape controlling inside the cockpit. They gasped in disbelief as it hovered before them.

"That fighter… that's the Wolfen! Star Wolf's prized fighter!" Jose ducked near a large rock with Flame curled up next to him.

"Whaa ha ha ha ha! That's right you little pest, hide from me! Andrew Okinny! Ha ha ha!" Allan and Cynder sprinted towards the ProwlerWing never looking back as the fighter tailed right behind them. The Wolfen charged up it's blaster and fired at the black and blue fighter, knocking the twosome back on their sides, and the Arwing's nose severely damaged.

"This time, you won't get the last… AHHHHHH!!!" the Wolfen was shaking side to side violently as the windshield was blinded by a purple blur. Allan turned over and watched as the blur moved on top of one of the Wolfen's four wings. Cynder smiled as she noticed the blur as Spyro grabbing hold of the edge. Okinny shook the fighter, but the purple dragon wouldn't budge. "you little purple pest! Get off! Get OFF!" he barrel rolled with Spyro hanging on the wing, not letting go. Allan shook his head, ignoring the dumbstruck phase he was in and jumped into the ProwlerWing cockpit, with Raichu and Cynder jumping into the rear seat. They hovered quickly and charged after the swerving fighter.

"Just try and knock me off" Spyro replied proudly. Okinny moved the fighter near a large boulder, spinning the Wolfen upside down.

"Humph! Goodbye you little pest!" Spyro's eye's opened widely as he was hanging upside down. The rock was getting closer.

"Die already!!" Allan yelled. The fighter tailed Okinny and fired a charged shot at the rear, sending it downward. Spyro released himself and hovered as the Wolfen regained altitude.

"That's enough games! I got one last present to show you." the Wolfen broke into a body-like form and began attaching parts of the fallen flagship into a large, well armed mech. Allan sighed and cussed. The only weak spot he noticed was at a small green orb of the cockpit Okinny was controlling. The mech made a come-and-get-me gesture which made Raichu and Cynder even more furious.

"How are we going to stop that?!" J.J. complained, running into his StealthWing. Jose, Flame, and Spyro jumped into the SilverWing, even though it was packed with all three of them, and charged around the Okinny mech. Allan pulled out a red and white orb, and opened the window.

"I only hope this works" he said to himself. He tossed out the orb which flashed a great blinding light. The light disappeared, revealing a massive white bird with a long neck and tail. His belly was covered with a light blue with many smooth and curved flaps on it's back. His head looked like a mythological mask with blue steaks near the ends. His wings flapped which also showed a thumb on the bottom. The three dragons, including Okinny stared at the beast in awe as it released a mighty, but let melodic roar

"_OOOOORRRAAAAOOOOOOHOOOOOO"_ the roar echoed throughout the realm area. Raichu then pulled out a gun-like machine, bazooka shaped.

"Who is that? It's incredible!" Spyro asked hovering near the beast. It smiled and faced the dragon, friendly.

"Thanks. My names Oceania Lugonia Wavekass, or Ocean for short. I'm a Lugia, guardian of the seas" he replied in a normal and male voice. Spyro nodded and then face the Okinny mech in ambition. Ocean flew near the hovering ProwlerWing with Allan grabbing the weapon and walking slowly on his wings. Cynder stared at Allan in confusion.

"Allan! What are doing?! Get back here. Who's going to fly the ProwlerWing?" She said hopping out and flying around the head of the Lugia. Raichu jumped into the seat and adjusted the settings, allowing him to fly the Arwing from his height and arm style. "Are you serious? When did you learn how to fly?!" she asked the electric mouse. He grinned and rubbed his brown and orange oval hands and grasped the controls.

"I can land it, at least" he replied and hovered near a safe and protective spot. Allan pulled out the weapon and pointed at the annoying antagonist. Jose and J.J. flew near the Lugia and the twosome and braked. They stared at him with an upset expression.

"Didn't we make a promise NOT to use PMK's dude!?" Jose yelled from his creaked opened window. Allan faced J.J. who had the same mug on.

"Yeah man! What's wrong with youse?!" Allan chuckled and lightly nudged Ocean's neck with his feet. He closed his purple and bluish flaps from his back and charged head on at the Okinny mech. "Allan! Get back here now man! I ain't down yelling at you!" Allan didn't respond back. "Man! I hate chasing after him!"

"Eat my Cornerian plasma cannon!" He fired ten quick bolts of red energy at the green orb, stunning Okinny.

"Cheap shot you twerp! Just try that again!" He began to follow sideways as Ocean moved around the swamp with Cynder and Spyro trying to keep up. The fighters tried to fire at other areas. All attempts failed.

"I guess Allan found the only way. Let me try what Erick does…" he began typing into his control pad while Allan fired constantly at the swerving mech. It charged right in front of Ocean's wing trying to knock Allan off balance.

"Don't you dare let him blast me!" Ocean ordered as he dove under an arch of rocks. Allan fired again until it released several androids from its chest. The androids hovered around the mech charging energy.

"Let me at this freak" Cynder charged at the mech firing three balls of dark shadow and two more of fire at the orb, causing Okinny to be stunned again. The androids fired a small beam of pink energy at the black dragoness and shocked her, sending her down screaming. Flame, who was more loose in the cockpit leaped out and grabbed Cynder with all fours. She looked up shocked that it wasn't Spyro.

"Fl-Flame…" she whispered with pain. He looked down and smiled and grunted and carried her near J.J.'s StealthWing, with the cockpit window open. Spyro smiled at him, and watched for him to return.

"Nice save" he said with a grin. Flame blushed and rubbed his head with a front paw.

"Thanks. She is your closest friend you know and…"

"Our friend, and yeah. She kicks gnarly butt too!" he replied laughing. Before Flame could laugh they were soon back behind Ocean and Allan, shooting Okinny severely. This time he fired missiles at the ocean beast.

"Uh… A little help would GREATLY be appreciated Allan" Ocean complained as the seven missiles grew nearer. Allan fired at the seven missiles blowing each one up with a small burst of explosion. Allan fired at the orb again as they where somehow reaching closer to the temple. Finally the mech was beginning to slow down, standing in the middle of the open exposed.

"Alright, Ocean use Hydro Pump!" Allan ordered. The beast inhaled a deep breath and fired a massive wave of water at the orb, sending Okinny into a column. The fighters arrived firing vigorously at the mech's weak point. Inside the SilverWing, Spyro was beginning to hold his chest and closing his eyes as shut as they could Flame looked at him worried. He backed away when he was glowing red.

"Spyro, are you okay bro? What's happening?!" The purple dragon shook his head, confused. Cynder slowly popped her head up to the window and widened her eyes in awe.

"Oh my gosh… Jose! Open the window! Spyro wants to release the Fury of Fire! He probably forgot all about it" she said banging on the cockpit window with her paws. Jose turned around and quickly opened the window. Spyro leaped out hovering with his eyes a bright red and the his body glowing completely red. Soon a his entire surroundings began to suck energy and heat, which went straight around the glow. Finally he opened his eyes staring at the frightened and terrified Andrew Okinny who was trying to hit the "eject" button. All around the dragon fire and burning meteors strike the ground and explode in massive burst. The entire stream of fire and rock struck the mech, causing more explosions all around.

"Uncle Androooooosssss!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed even louder than previously. The mech disappeared sending a small skinny thin object deep passed the blinding sun. "Andrew Okinny is blasting off again!!" and vanished. Ocean and Allan squinted into the sun, feeling very disappointed.

"I thought he had him. I think that's the last time he'll see us" Allan said to himself. Ocean nodded and landed his large white feet on the temple balcony, exhausted. He pulled out the ball again, pointing it at the ocean bird. The orb sucked him back in through a red light. "Rest easy, pal" he placed the ball back in his white vest. Allan turned around and pulled out his hand at the purple dragon with a cocky tone and attitude.

"Give me five! You were awesome" they both slapped hands or paws and watched over at the other two dragons hopping down. Jose and J.J. turned their Arwings over and noticed the ProwlerWing swerving left to right trying to land on the balcony. They all dove left to right, getting out of Raichu's way. The fighter crashed into a large statue inside the temple. The window quickly opened up with the electric mouse wobbling full of dizziness, handing Allan his headset.

"Daniel wants to know if your coming back or not" he said bumping into Flame and falling on his back, still moving his arms and stubby legs. The headset was still on, and Allan adjusted the frequency. He was back online again.

"How's things down there?" the veteran asked enthusiastically. Allan laughed a little and responded back with a smile.

"Come down here and see for yourself. You haven't walked much for a little bit" he continued to laugh softly. There was some static.

"I'm on my way. Oh and Allan, why do you think I spend HOURS on a freaking treadmill?" he replied sternly. The static worsened and Allan through the helmet perfect back in the cockpit.

"I can't wait to pay off everything! I'm sick of static and rusty weapons" he complained throwing the plasma cannon into the cockpit as well. Cynder lead Spyro and Flame into the temple while Jose and J.J. made minimal repairs on their Arwings. Allan followed everyone inside as well. There, Ignitus was smiling, glad to see them. Allan looked around and noticed something was not right. It got everyone's attention.

"I thought you said it was under attack? It looks more like it needs fixing" Raichu asked feeling the statue. The elder looked around too, feeling worried.

"That's what I was thinking on my way up here too. Maybe I was just…" A large rumble shook the temple, knocking a few torches down. Jose ran into the entrance and panicked.

"Dude, we got ambushed! It was a trap! There's an ape squadron firing this way!" He ran out and dove into his fighter. J.J. was already flying out into the fray. Allan sprinted with Raichu on his back an leaped inside the ProwlerWing.

"Allan! Wait for me!" Cynder yelled after the fighter. The Arwing was already hovering in mid air. Allan pointed at the temple, ordering her to hide. She stared at him and slowly walked back. A charged blast of laser attacked the bridge, almost striking her. She ran back to safety and watched the fighter leave her sights. Ignitus walked up next to her staring at the sky.

"He'll be fine Cynder. I have a feeling he'll ask for your help later. This is his fight, and his enemy" she nodded and followed the elder to a safer area.

Outside, Allan noticed the squadron was only four fighters. They were green and black with spikes, almost similar to the Wolfen. They u-turned and decide to defend the temple. One of the fighters charged around the temple first.

"Allan you fool, what are doing here?" asked a white fox in a disturbed voice.

"I'll let you talk before I cook you!" said a peacock in another fighter.

"Purrrefect. I get to fight finally show off my aerial moves on some actual prey" said a black parrot creature in the third fighter.

"Hey Allan, Daddy screamed REAL good before he died!" replied the last pilot who was an overweight male human in the final fighter. Allan gritted his teeth and circled around the temple.

"UGH! Stealth Devils? Why here?!" he asked violently swerving around the human fighter.

"You on MY turf. Don't mess with me!" He replied. The peacock pilot passed the temple and laughed.

"Your going down GOOD this time!" the said insanely. The threesome formed up and charged around the temple.

"Bring it! Bring it on!" J.J. said in a cocky attitude. The peacock quickly followed after him. J.J. somersaulted and avoided his attacks. The bird huffed and tried firing at Jose who barrel rolled and fired back. Allan chased the fox who was the leader. He fired a charged shot and released the red orb of energy. It struck the rear, causing it to shake.

"Blargh!" he yelled as he was still taking damage. He looped over Allan and charged off. Jose followed the black parrot and fired viciously at the wings and rear.

"Make me made and your done for" he responded from the attack. He fired back at Jose who took a few hits at the side. Allan followed the other human and fired. The pilot barrel rolled and charged out of the way.

"C'mon little man…SHOOT me" he said in a cocky tone. Allan charged his blaster and fired rapidly at the rear of his adversary. It struck the fighter and shot it down with black smoke from the engine. "This can't be happening! Beam me up! Beam me up!" a massive light took the fighter and pilot and they vanished into thin air.

"Coward. Just like when he was with my Father" he said to himself. He fired at the peacock who didn't notice his fighter and took critical damage.

"Wha-Who do you think I am!?" He then took several more from J.J. and began to fall downwards. "Me?! Me?!" he panicked and disappeared from the light. Jose fired a charged bolt at the parrot and practically blew the thing in half.

"I lost?! I couldn't even touch one of them!!!" he complained and vanished into the light. Allan pursued the last rival and fired another charged shot at the rear. This time he got his prey with smoke from the rear.

"Holy…I can't believe I got beat" he said beginning to sweat as he was able to hover. The fighters braked near the last rival and waited for him to disappear. "I'm done here. That's enough for now. You can take the useless temple" he said acting cool. Allan just stared at the fighter.

"Just don't bother us again. You got that Sky?" the fox didn't respond back. Ignitus, Spyro, Flame and Cynder walked out to see the fighter beginning to disappear.

"Teh. You watch yourselves Stealth Squadron. Someday Stealth Devils will take you down. Now…" a battleship appeared from the sky with a small laser in the middle. "I'm getting the last laugh" the fighter disappeared but the battleship fired a pink beam of energy at the elder dragon, sending him downward unable to move his wings. Everyone gasped as they watched.

"Ignitus!" Spyro screamed as the dragon couldn't do anything.

"Hang on big guy!"

"Daniel?!" The white and blue Arwing charged at mach two and pointed diagonally. The fighter was under Ignitus when a powerful explosion of dirt and vibration occurred. Everyone looked down and at a large hole with an Arwing smashed on the bottom and a badly bruised elder on top. There was silence for a moment.

"Hey…big guy…you…alright?" Daniel asked trying to speak clearly. Ignitus moved his head a little and stared at the cockpit window.

"Yes…I felt…worse. Thank…you" he replied. Allan hovered over the two, trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like I may never get to retirement at this rate. UGH!" he said to himself, grabbing his back as best he can.

"Daniel…" Allan said with a sigh. He began to adjust the frequency to the _Atlantis_. Erick was waiting for him on the other line. Daniel tried to speak again.

"Contact Erick and prepare the infirmary. I think my duty's done for a loooonnnnggg time. Heh heh… OW!"


	9. Avalar Ho!

Again, the adventure to explore and save the realms came to a halt after a slight run in with the Stealth Squadron's biggest rivals, the Stealth Devils. Made up of four space pirates that fly in the Viking X fighter, the second most feared fighter in the human and other galactic armies. The leader, Sky Rodgers, a white fox, along with his crew, which included Ace Firefeather the peacock, Jorge Gatling the Latin accented black parrot, and Leroy Dengar, the only human pilot who betrayed Daniel and Andrew "Sky-High" Thomson, the very first Stealth Squadron.

Anyways, the team relaxed, as always, in their humble and enjoyable viewing room. Erick, Raichu and Daniel were patching the many scars and bruises of the elder Ignitus, who fell victim of a cheap shot from Sky's battleship. Raichu's size was perfect to gently place the gauze in the dragon's mouth from a loss of a few back teeth. Blood filled the patches quickly, which annoyed the threesome quite a bit, after a second round was finished. Erick sighed and sliced the last area of scars and bleeding, which began to subside after Raichu sat on the covered sections on the back thanks to the pressure. The electric mouse jumped off the elders back and looked at his blue vest, which was covered in dirt, dust and blood splotches. He sighed in disappointment and took off the white garments and the vest, and tossed them into a trash bucket. He shrugged and walked down the hall.

"I'm taking a bath. See ya later!" he said happily as he opened a door and shut it with a small bang. The water immediately went on, along with a small underneath of steam from the creak of the door. Daniel stretched his arms and leaned his back and yawned. Turned to the bridge and walked on forward, scratching his back as he went. Erick pulled out a small needle and pinched Ignitus's back. He opened his eyes quickly without making a sound.

"Oooohh. That... sort of…zzzzzzzzz" he fell asleep under the painkiller while Erick began pushing the bucket back into a small medical room a few yards behind him. He threw of his white medical garments and walked with Daniel, still a tad tired. Out of the dimmed hallway Cynder walked slowly and casually as she looked around again at the mothership's relaxation room. She looked at the small kitchen, but didn't feel the need to eat. She looked at the entrance to the bridge, but didn't feel the need to know anything after today. She looked at the metal ground to see her reflection and sighed and strolled to the vast and beautiful view of the Dragon Realms version of the moon and widened her eyes in bliss she smiled as she stared at the bright luminous being. She again looked around and then faced the moon again.

"Just like old times" she said to herself softly. She cleared her small throat and began to hum to herself at a louder tone. She closed her emerald green eyes and began to dig deeper into her tone.

"_It's been long old friieend. I missed you through the eeend. You seem to change very much. Its different when we toouuuch" _At the same time Latias, Lucario, and Raichu, who finished bathing, stopped down the hallway and listened as best as they could to the dragonesses voice.

"_My dreams have changed, since seeing yoouu. I have been waiting forever to say how I feeeeelll. Thaaaat I looooveeee yooouuu thick and throooouuugh" _The threesome looked at each other, wondering if she's mentioning someone or just singing to herself.

"_You came for me to save the day. My heart sprung up all the waaaaayyyy. Please look into my eyes, please dooooohoooo. That want to say I looooovvveee yoooou Ssssspyyyyy..." _the threesome crashed before she could finish the last line and panicked, looking around to hide. All three sighed and looked at her sincerely.

"Guess we should've walked the other way instead. Sorry" Latias apologized first, shrugging innocently. Raichu nodded with her and rubbed his head.

"Me too. I have to say though, you have a gifted talent there" Lucario continued next, crossing his arms in satisfaction. Cynder blushed and lifted paw, striking a pose. The red eon hovered next to head and wrapped one of her red oval claw-paws on the dragonesses head.

"Maybe you should tell him now. We got your back. Right guys?" the two nodded and looked at Cynder who gulped.

"I-I don't know" Latias released her hand and hovered with her arms behind her back.

"C'mon! The worst he could say is no, right?" the dragon faced the other direction in thought. Lucario walked next to the eon in disappointment. Quickly an idea struck his head.

"Maybe we should double or practice with someone else" he squinted his eyes and smiled devilishly. Latias backed away shaking her head and her small skinny arms.

"Ooooh no! I am NOT going to tell HIM anything!" she backed away even more and shook even harder. Raichu and Lucario continued to walk closer to her until she was blocked near a corner.

"Awww… does Lati wati have a crushy wushy on Allan's charley warely?" The eon blushed and pushed the two out of her way with frustration. Cynder laughed as the two poked fun at the eon.

"Shut up! I just miss Charizard okay?!" She yelled back at the dog creature. He chuckled more and slowly walked behind her.

"Hey, you look cute when you're mad!" Lucario continued to annoy her until her eyes began to flash a light red color. She opened one of her claws and grabbed the dog creature's neck causing him to turn into a multitude of colors.

"Latias…choking me…can't breathe…" she shook Lucario sideways causing his face to turn green. She ignored him and continued to shake for another five minutes. The other two laughed until Latias began backing up holding Lucario a tad loose from her grip.

"I'm going to take this to the docking bay. Care to watch?" she disappeared with the dog Pokemon and exited into the elevator. The twosome followed even when they heard a squeal down below.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Lucario yelled.

- - - - - - - - -

Two hours later...

Allan was massaging Ocean's neck in the relaxation room, a thanks for almost dieing against Okinny's mech. He showed his tongue and moved his head sideways.

"Ooh Ohh! Riiigggghhhtt there! Ahhhh…" Ocean said enjoying the warm treatment on his neck. Allan was sweating, but smiling as he already did both wings and the stomach. The trio came out of the metal door and smiled as they jumped on the couch. Lucario was holding his neck, trying to catch up with his breath. He had several bruises on his body and a black eye.

"Any news of where to REALLY go this time?" asked Cynder with mild patience. Allan, still massaging the neck, sighed in relief.

"We'll leave when the others are done getting ready. We're heading to someplace new, someplace called… (Snap) uhhh… (Snap) oh Avalar" he said rubbing the water beasts chin. The large tail wagged a slight bit. Cynder stared closer at Ocean's eyes and then looked at Allan.

"Where did you find him? He's so… amazing" Ocean moved his head at the dragon and smiled larger, as of a thank you. Allan stopped and stretched his fingers to feel the tension.

"Rescued him from poachers. I saved his mate Crystal from the Foe about a year ago" Raichu crossed his arms and grinned in satisfactory.

"They also had to pay the loan Allan's grandfather took to pay this off. They liberated my home and got all this!" Cynder whispered a "wow" expression and noticed Jose and Flame walking out of the metal door clean and perked up. She hopped down, which got the attention of Raichu and Lucario. Flame eye opened and bumped into a bookcase. Cynder giggled and helped him up.

"Ready to kick some tail? I know I am" Flame stalled and then got a better feeling and showed his look of determination. He breathed a small steam of black smoke from his red snout.

"You know it!" he replied. They glanced at each other until Spyro appeared from the bridge entrance.

"What are you all doing? C'mon! Daniel's worse than all the elders combined!" he rolled his eyes and went back into the bridge. Allan returned Ocean, Raichu and Lucario followed the purple dragon and waited for the rest. Allan, Cynder, and Flame walked quickly through the door and the neck of the mothership. Inside they were ready for anything.

"Sensors-indicate-a-large-quantity-in-this-area" Roburto started moving both arms up. Spyro looked at the hologram which showed a mountains ice area. Before he could say anything Ember startled him when she sat next to him out of now were. He didn't bother and looked at the title of the area.

"Avalar?" he asked out loud. J.J. looked at the photographs he crossed his arms like he always does.

"Terrific. There's nothing here but snow and ice" he reacted. Allan looked closer and nodded.

"Yep. When the gem is planted the climate changes. In this case, makes it inhabitable. Negative five degrees in temperature" J.J. nodded in agreement and leaned back near a metal pipe. Daniel stopped typing and looked at the group.

"This is a crises team. The Foe is using a climate control mechanism on the gem to change the climate. It's busted so bad now that it's got a little out of control" he stated.

"A little? Look at that man! It's freaking minus five and a blizzard out there!" Jose replied in disgust. Flame looked at the screen closely, then shivered, grabbing himself.

"Oh, we can't fight or fly in this weather. I'm already shivering"

"I don't think we have a choice Flame" Spyro replied feeling the same way with his back shacking. Daniel looked at only Allan and Raichu, feeling as if they're the only ones to get it done.

"Raichu…Allan… It's up to you. I'll break the rules and give you a Tundra to scope around with. I'll make sure Jose and J.J. are prepared to go anytime" They both nodded and tool one last look at the images. They too began to shiver greatly.

"Why are you shaking? You have all the fur" The Pokemon grabbed an arm and pinched the fur he had.

"It's too thin! I'm not an Arcanine or Ninetails" they both walked out of the bridge.

- - - - - - - -

Outside of Allan and Raichu were flying though an asteroid belt ready to know how many rings to fly into this time. The headset bleeped on the other line.

"General Ruther here! Fly through one Force Ring to lower the force field" the headset fizzed out and was thrown near the electric mouse. Allan shot pair after pair of asteroids ahead of him. The area was more complex with hovering caverns with holes and indents all across the midsections. Passing the cavern large barrel-like machines appeared ahead of them.

"Space mines again?! We're done for!" Raichu complained and ducked deep behind Allan's seat. He huffed in a cocky tone.

"Hey! Who's flying this thing?" he fired left to right at the red mines which exploded before they made contact. The ProwlerWing rocked side to side for a moment. The electric mouse sighed in relief and looked over Allan's shoulder again. They passed two Force Rings which made the mouse yank on his shirt.

"Your missing them!" he complained pointing at another one that passed by. Allan looked at the confused expression.

"I like a challenge" he said confidently. A Force Ring appeared right in front of them. Allan charged at the ring and flew right through it. The ring began to spin clockwise and while the now visible forcefield appeared. A speaker went on from the cockpit.

"The forcefield is open!" Ruther exclaimed. The speaker went off and the ProwlerWing charged at it's mach three speed. Already he could see the gem in plain view. Unfortunately the blizzard attacked his vision and crashed into the tree, only damaging the nose and covering the wings with twigs and the home of a squirrel. The two rubbed their heads and pushing down the warm airbags they were smacked with.

"At least we're here" Allan said in satisfaction. Raichu rolled his eyes and jumped out of the cockpit with his backpack in hand. Allan placed his sunglasses in his vest and carried his sword on his backpack as usual. Right near them was a huge castle that lead to the other side. They looked to their right and noticed the drawbridge was closed and locked up.

"N-n-n-now w-w-what?" the mouse asked shivering. Allan handed him long rope and tied it to the mouse's back. "W-w-w-wait! W-w-what a-ar-are y-y-yo-you d-d-d-do-doing?!" Allan threw the mouse near a small indent which he grabbed on barely. He jumped and lifted his body up on the top of another and repeated till he got on the rooftop. He grabbed a small statue about his size and grabbed on to it as the rope tightened and twanged. Allan climbed up avoiding the snow in his eyes and spitting some out of his mouth. He reached for the edge and lifted himself on the roof. Raichu untied himself and jumped off the roof with hills guiding him downward. The other side was warm. Ahead they could see the Tundra almost near the dark gem blocking a long cemented highway. They ran into the Tundra and jumped right in.

"Hee hee. This is too easy" Allan said to himself. The targeting system was activated with the gem locked on. He fired a larger green bolt of energy at the gem, but it didn't fall.

"I don't get it" Raichu said to himself in confusion. Allan fired again twice and still no damage. He sighed, grabbed both of the controls, and thrust forward. They rammed the gem at fifty miles an hour with the battering ram spikes on the bumper, but it still didn't fall. Allan lowered his head in frustration and got out rolling his green sleeves. He looked at the gem in disgust and furiously kicked it with his right foot.

"Why (clang) won't (clang) you (clang) fall (clang) down (clang)!? Arrgg (clang-clang-clang-clang-clang)!" at the last "clang", the gem cracked and fell straight towards the Tundra. Raichu leaped out in panic as the gem completely crushed the tank into two symmetrical parts. Sparks flew out of the sides. On cue, the blizzard came to a halt and the snow already was melting quickly. Little sheep ran out of holes on their back legs with snow gear. They "baah" in glee.

"Now I've seen everything" Raichu said to himself. Allan began to kick in anger at the Tundra until his PDA went off. Daniel's head appeared on the screen.

"That was quick. Jose and J.J. are bringing Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember right now. By the way, how's the Landmaster er, I mean Tundra doing?" he asked with a grin. Allan gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

"Well it…uh…broke…in two" he replied embracing a long world of being lectured. Daniel grew red but was cut off by Latias and Latios staring at him with even bigger red faces.

"What do mean it broke?! It was fine!!" Latios yelled covering the screen with his face. Latias pushed it to the side and stuck her face in anger.

"I broke all my Craftsman's tools to fix that! You are so dead!" Allan grabbed the screen and blew air and fake static on the very small speakers.

"I krrrck can't krrrck here you krrrrck! Breaking krrccck up!" and turned off the PDA completely. He sat down for the first time in a while, in a patch of grass.


	10. Notice

Notice:

For everyone who has been nice enough to read the story thank you. I have been preparing to write a script (video game) that's non-crossover based on the Stealth Squadron. In time, there will be other chapters, but it may take a while due to the busy schedule. The story will continue on and new chapters will unfold during days I have off or half-days.

If you do not want to "alert" or "fav" my story anymore, that's fine. I DO enjoy writing this, but somehow, I really want to write the script and storyline. Maybe, if maybe, I can write a parody in this storyline once the last "The Legend of Spyro" is created. Until then, the parody will not happen. Why you might ask? Well, I take it in my opinion that the realms are located in the Milky Way Galaxy, and Earth is in the same galaxy as well. See ya and enjoy writing your works. I'll still be reading them!

Draganta the Dragonlord, thank you for the reviews. Your story is great too, but it's hard to find the similarity between Draganta and Jose of the Stealth Squadron. You have been a great help and influence to the story.


End file.
